El comienzo no es el final
by TC GAN
Summary: Albert está a punto de casarse, pero lo dejan a pocas horas de hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un recordatorio: los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí. Espero les guste esta nueva historia.**

**Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Espero sus reviews.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Prefacio

En la mansión Andley, se están preparando para una gran celebración.

Con mucha esperanza miraban hacia el futuro; un futuro lleno de alegrías.

Esperaban la llegada de las nuevas generaciones de la familia.

Así comenzaba esta parte de la vida de la familia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pasaban las doce de la noche. Catherine Stewart estaba en la biblioteca. Se había servido un whiskey. Sentada frente al ventanal escuchó a alguien entrar por la puerta. Eran Anthony, Stear y Archie. Se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba ahí y fueron a ver quien era. Se sorprendieron ver a la novia sentada tomando un whiskey.

Discúlpanos. No sabíamos quien estaba aquí.

No se preocupen. No podía dormir; así que vine a tomarme algo para relajarme.

¿Nerviosa?

No, Archie. – Dijo con seriedad la señorita. – Muy nerviosa…

Jajajajaja. – Los cuatro rieron.

¿Y ustedes qué?

Tampoco podemos dormir. No todos los días se casa mi tío. – Explicó Stear. – Sin embargo, creo que él no tiene problemas con esto.

Jajajajaja. – Rieron de nuevo.

Compartieron una linda platica durante media hora. Fue en ese momento en el cual Stear preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta Catherine de amar a Albert.

Recuerdo cuando entré al colegio, William también era nuevo… lo vi por primera vez en el patio. Era alto, guapo y con un estilo diferente, aunque vestía con uniforme. La siguiente vez que lo vi, regresaba de pasar el día con mis padres. El baile había comenzado una hora antes de que llegara. Cuando entré, él bailaba con una de mis compañeras. Se miraba guapo, gallardo, atractivo, apuesto, elegante…

Nos podemos imaginar… - Dijo Archie divertido.

No pude quitarle los ojos de encima. Bailaba con una y con otra. Verlo bailar era verlo volar. Las que bailaron con él, me dijeron lo maravilloso que bailaba. – Soltó un suspiro mientras su mirada se dirigía al cielo.

Te enamoraste de él desde el principio.

No te puedo decir que estaba enamorada. Más bien creo que estaba impresionada… no… hipnotizada…

¿Qué más?

Bueno… un día me tocó trabajar con él en uno de los proyectos sociales del colegio. Teníamos que organizar algún tipo de actividad para beneficio de algo. Nos asignaron en el mismo grupo. Éramos 6. Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos y volvernos amigos. – Volvió a suspirar. – Después de eso, salíamos a pasear, nos juntábamos en la biblioteca a estudiar y nos escapábamos del colegio.

¿Nunca los pescaron?

No. Nunca.

¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada?

No sé. De repente, me di cuenta de mi necesidad de, por lo menos, saber de él todos los días. Nos mandábamos cartas clandestinamente.

Los días que no tenía noticias eran un suplicio. – Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a su novia. – Buenas noches. – Se agachó a besar a su novia. - ¿Bebes whiskey?

No encontré vino. ¿Quieres? – Dándole el vaso.

Gracias. – Recibió el vaso, dio la vuelta a sentarse a la par de ella. – Chicos, ¿qué hacen con mi novia… a solas…?

Platicando, Albert. – Dijo Stear.

Oí.

Nos contaba de cuándo se conocieron y se enamoraron. – Archie dijo.

Ella les contó su lado.

¿Contigo fue igual, Albert?

No. Para nada… - Se quedó viendo los ojos de su novia. Iba a empezar a contar su lado de la historia.

¡Todos están acá! – La voz de Candy se escuchó.

Sí, acá estamos. – Dijo Albert al tiempo que se le iluminaron los ojos. – Acompáñanos.

Ese brillo no pasó desapercibido por la novia. El entusiasmo en su voz tampoco. Vio la reacción que ella tenía en los cuatro hombres presentes. Sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre sus hombros. Entró la duda en su mente sobre el amor en el corazón de su prometido. Le quitó el vaso a Albert y se tomó el whiskey restante de un golpe, se levantó y retiró a su habitación sin emitir otra palabra que no fuera un deseo de un sueño agradable para todos. Se quedaron extrañados ante la forma en la que la novia reaccionó. Lo adjudicaron a los nervios normales de una mujer que está a punto de casarse. Los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo que ella.

Muy calladita caminaba por el pasillo en busca de la puerta de su prometido. Entro, se sentó a la par de él. Él se despertó. Se inclinó a besarlo en sus labios.

Mmmm… - Devolvió el beso. - ¿Qué pasa?

Nada. – Besó de nuevo a su prometido.

En serio, ¿qué pasa?

Nada. – Besó a su prometido.

Lo que sea dimelo…

Shhh… - Besándolo con más fervor.

Ella tomó el control de la situación permitiendo una lucha de placer crecer entre ellos. Era la primera vez en la cual se permitieron estar tan juntos, tan unidos. Los besos iban y venían… las caricias iban y venían… hasta que los cuerpos iban y venían…

¿Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

Lo estoy, William.

Él la recostó en su cama. Soltó la moña de la bata para abrirla. Soltó el listón de su camisón con delicadeza. Bajó las prendas por los hombros de su dama enamorada hasta dejarla libre. Dejó un camino de besos desde sus hombros hasta sus pies al destapar cada parte del cuerpo. Ella, por su lado, desabotonó la camisa de la pijama dejando a la vista de la penumbra el torso de su prometido. Los labios se tocaron en un beso demandante, necesitado. Después, buscó el cuello de ella con su lengua. Siguió bajándolo al masajear sus senos, su abdomen, su vientre. Ella gemía de placer mientras acariciaba la espalda y cabello de él.

¿Segura?

Sí…

Nos casaremos en menos de doce horas.

Sí…

¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

¿Quieres o no hacerlo? – Respondió con decisión.

¡Qué piel más suave tienes!

Siguieron su camino. Él se colocó entre las piernas de ella. Sentía cómo su virilidad se endurecía. Bajó su pantalón. Tomó su miembro en busca de la entrada en el cuerpo de ella. Entró. La dama sintió esa intrusión con un poco de dolor y derramó unas gotas rojas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los movimientos encontraron su ritmo. Pasó todo entre jadeos y gemidos. Los cuerpos clamaban por llegar a la cima del placer. Así lo hicieron.

Te amo, William.

Solo recibió un beso como respuesta. Él se recostó a la par de ella. La buscó para recostarla sobre su pecho y dormir.

A las seis de la mañana, se despertó con su prometida a su lado. Le gustó verla ahí. La besó en la frente suavemente. Se levantó con precaución de no despertarla. Se fue a bañar y vestir para bajar a desayunar. Recién había salido del cuarto cuando la dama abrió sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba a su par. Catherine se levantó con cuidado. Se retiró a su habitación. En ella, empacó sus cosas. En silencio, sin ser vista, abandonó la casa. Llegó al garaje. Puso su equipaje en un carro. Abrió el portón y manejó con dirección a Chicago.

Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando. Pensaron que la novia seguía dormida por el desvelo. No quisieron levantarla, a pesar de la insistencia de la tía Elroy, el novio insistió en no permitir a nadie buscarla. Se sorprenderían mucho no encontrarla en la habitación correcta. La plática estuvo muy amena y no se dieron cuenta de la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana. A esta hora, Albert decidió despertar a su prometida. Era el gran día. Subió las gradas de la mansión. Tocó la puerta de su habitación suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Tocó más fuerte. Nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta. No vio a su novia. La cerró y se dirigió a la habitación de la dama. Volvió a tocar sin recibir respuesta. Entró. No la vio por ningún lado. Abrió la puerta del baño tocándola antes. No la encontró. Se volteó. Vio el vestido de novia colgado en la percha. Se acercó. Lo tocó. Salió del baño. Vio un reflejo proveniente de la mesa de noche. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Sintió su futuro irse abajo. Dejó de ver… de verla sentada a su lado en el patio viendo a sus hijos… de verla del otro lado de la mesa del comedor… de verla parada frente a él tomados de la mano… de verla como la vio la noche anterior; a su lado, en todo su esplendor, en su cama. Era el anillo de compromiso junto a una carta. En ella, estaba la explicación de su ausencia. La tomó, se sentó en la cama, la leyó. Se dio cuenta que la había descuidado. Las palabras "te amo" no se las dijo; ni siquiera en el momento compartido la noche anterior. Recordó conversaciones en las que se excusaba de visitarla o cancelaba una cita por problemas del trabajo o resolver asuntos de la familia o visitar a cierto miembro de la familia con quien no compartía una relación sanguínea. Vinieron a la memoria conversaciones con mucha complicidad, pero en ninguna expresó el amor que le tenía con las palabras que más deseaba ella escuchar. El corazón se le partió. Él estaba seguro de la fuerza de los sentimientos de Catherine hacia él, pero no al revés. Se dijo a sí mismo que ella no podía estar muy lejos. Corrió en dirección del garaje. Iría en su busca; regresarla a como diera lugar. Deseaba casarse con ella y formar su familia. Se juró a sí mismo convencerla de aceptarlo nuevamente y que le haría saber siempre lo importante que era ella para él.

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta y un automóvil faltaba. Ante esto, se le congeló la sangre.

No fue buena idea enseñarle a manejar. ¡Maldita sea!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Corrió a la casa. Buscó a Archie, Stear y a Anthony. Les pidió tomar un auto a cada uno y buscarla por los caminos más conocidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá de ventaja? No puede ser mucho. Ella no le gusta manejar rápido. Iré más rápido. Ella conoce bien el camino a Chicago… ojalá no se haya perdido… esté bien. Tiene que estar bien… no pienses en nada malo, tonto. Ella está bien. Eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo se te pudo haber pasado algo tan importante?

Manejó durante una hora. Divisó el automóvil parado. Se detuvo. Observó dentro del auto y encontró la maleta, pero no a ella. Gritó con fuerza el nombre de la señorita. Comenzó a buscarla. Cruzó la calle. La vio sentada en la grama, abatida… perdida. Escuchaba los sollozos cada vez más cerca. Al llegar donde ella estaba, se sentó al lado derecho. Ella no subió la vista. Rodeó su brazo por su espalda y la puso en el hombro de la chica quien se recostó en su pecho. Él, ahora, sabía las dudas existentes en su mente y corazón.

Te amo. – Dijo Albert.

En vez de calmarla, le alborotó más las lágrimas.

Te amo. – Repitió. – No te lo he dicho. Lo sé. Discúlpame por eso. Ni siquiera te lo dije anoche cuando estuvimos juntos. Lo siento. Te amo. Te amo… te amo… - Le decía al besarle la frente. Tomó el mentón de su novia para que se vieran de frente. – Mírame. Te amo. Te amo. – Ella lo miraba incrédula. – Te lo aseguro. Te amo. – Busca sus labios y la besa hasta calmarla.

Nunca me lo has dicho así.

Te juro que te amo. Ayer contaste cómo te enamoraste de mí. Deja que te cuente mi lado de la historia. Te darás cuenta desde cuándo te amo.

Se acomodaron.

Te vi en ese baile. No me atreví a pedirte bailar conmigo. No sabía tu nombre. Me tomó unas semanas averiguar desde tu nombre hasta tus gustos. Averigüé todo lo que pude de ti. Supe tu horario de clase, tu lugar favorito para pasar tu tiempo libre, a dónde ibas al salir del colegio, tus amigos, tu gusto por el pollo en crema, tu desagrado al café… - Ella lo miraba con atención y sorprendida de escuchar en detalle quien era ella y cómo la perspectiva de su novio. - Cuando hablaron sobre los proyectos, le dije a la hermana encargada de organizar los grupos de que nos pusiera en el mismo grupo. Así podía acercarme a ti sin descubrirme.

¿Cómo lograste eso? ¿La chantajeaste, a caso?

No lo hice, pero si lo hubiera tenido que hacer, lo hubiera hecho. No te quede la menor duda. – Siguió su historia. – Le hablé de ti como una gran persona. Le enumeré todas tus bellas características. Hablé de ti como un ser humano extraordinario. Le mencioné mi interés por conocerte mejor. La convencí diciéndole que ibas a ser una excelente influencia en mí.

Tú eras buen chico. ¿Qué necesidad tenías de que yo te influenciara?

Dije lo que tenía que decir para poder pasar tiempo contigo. Conocerte. Conocernos. Logré mi cometido. Estamos aquí. - Sus miradas se cruzaban. Él la besó otra vez. – Cásate conmigo.

Pero...

No te arrepentirás. Me encargaré de decirte lo que siento por ti todos los días. Tomaré días libres, regresaré a casa temprano. Nada será más importante que tú. – Se puso de rodillas frente a ella. – Te amo. Cásate conmigo.

… - Respiró profundamente. - Me caso contigo.

Le colocó el anillo de compromiso en su lugar. La levantó tanto que la elevó por el aire. Se dirigieron a los automóviles. Estaba inseguro de que ella manejara. Con su suerte se escaparía nuevamente si no la había logrado convencer. Regresaron a casa.

En la puerta principal, Elroy los esperaba enfurecida. Los jóvenes sobrinos parados atrás de ella. Cada uno se bajó de su automóvil. Él tomó la maleta y la mano de ella. Subió las gradas para enfrentarse ante la tía.

¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es este? ¡El día de su boda! ¿Si la gente se entera de esto? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Tía Elroy. Suficiente. – Dijo Albert.

¡Cómo!

Suficiente. No tienes que decir nada más. Lo importante es que estamos aquí.

Tú, niña. ¿En qué pensabas? – Reprochó a Catherine.

No te dirijas a ella. No te lo permito.

¡William!

Dentro de unas horas ella será mi esposa y la señora de la casa. La respetarás como tal. No somos unos niños.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Explícamelo.

No pasó nada.

Mientes.

Lo que sea que pasó fue entre ella y yo y ya está resuelto. Ahora, tenemos que arreglarnos.

Subieron las gradas dejando a Elroy por un lado. Los jóvenes presenciaron esta disputa. Se quedaron impresionados por la forma de defenderla. Albert siempre interfería en la defensa de ellos, pero no con tanta fuerza. Así como se dieron cuenta del amor entre la pareja, también se dieron cuenta que el problema entre ellos era serio.

El día pasó como planeado. La boda se llevó a cabo. La pareja hizo lo que tenía que hacer para quedar bien con las estipulaciones sociales. Llegó el momento de marcharse según la tía Elroy. Fueron en busca de los nuevos esposos, pero nadie los encontró. Ellos se escabulleron muy calladitos para no ser vistos. Los invitados encontraron humor en ello, excepto la tía. Estaba indignada por el comportamiento inadecuado de su sobrino y su esposa. Se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la habitación de Albert. Estaba tan enojada que tocó la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la circunstancias en las que encontró a la pareja.

La pareja estaba en medio de un juego de póker.

Si gano nos vamos a Nueva York. – Decía la voz ronca.

Si yo gano vamos a una playa calientita. – Dijo ella.

Está bien. Esa es la apuesta.

¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Por qué dejaron la fiesta? Nos han hecho quedar en vergüenza. – Expresó Elroy desde la puerta.

No, tía. No lo hemos hecho. Nos retiramos para decidir a dónde vamos para nuestra luna de miel.

¡No habían decidido que se quedarían en Chicago!

Cambiamos de opinión.

Tomará tiempo arreglarlo.

No, tía. Nos vamos al terminar este juego.

¿Se irán a despedir?

No lo haremos. Deja tus necedades. Déjanos por favor.

Pero…

¡Déjanos solos!

Elroy se retiró muy sorprendida de la reacción de William. Su sobrino era una persona diferente. Se mostraba más seguro, más maduro. Esto la hizo sentirse mejor porque quiere decir que ella podía retirarse de las empresas. Él estaba listo para asumir la totalidad de sus responsabilidades familiares. Tranquilamente, se sentó a esperarlos.

Tía, ¿qué haces aquí?

Los espero para despedirme.

No hace falta. – Dijo Albert secamente.

Te felicito… los felicito. – Se acercó a abrazar a los dos. – Tengan un buen viaje. Cuando vuelvan a Chicago, las cosas cambiarán drásticamente.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que es hora de retirarme.

¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que es hora de retirarme. Siempre te ayudaré y apoyaré.

¡Tía!

Váyanse. Gocen este tiempo juntos.

Gracias.

La pareja se fue.

Archie, quiero usar esta misma compañía de banquetes para nuestra boda. ¡Qué delicia!

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Annie. – Dijo Candy.

¿En la boda? – Archie dijo mientras se reponía del pequeño ahogo cuando escuchó la palabra boda.

La comida está exquisita. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esto la tía?

Ya sabía yo que les gustaría. – Se escuchó a Elroy decir. Se sentó a la mesa con los jóvenes.

Tía, esto está increíble. – Dijo Stear con la boca llena.

No hables con la boca llena, Allistear.

¿Dónde consiguió la comida?

Es una compañía de banquetes que pertenece a un socio de las empresas Andley. Generalmente, brindan los refrigerios para las juntas. Pero decidí probar suerte. Quería algo original. Este menú fue creado especialmente para William y Catherine. Me alegra que les haya gustado.

¡Fantástico! – Exclamaron los tres.

Sobrinos, los veré en la oficina el lunes. – Se levantó y se retiró.

Sí, tía.

En la noche, los tres jóvenes hablaban sobre el misterioso suceso entre los novios en la mañana. No sabían qué había sucedido y nunca se enterarían de la verdad.

Archie, Annie ya está planeando boda… - Anthony se burlaba.

Sí, hermanito. Ya hay boda.

Ni se les ocurra. No estoy listo para boda.

¿Para boda o para Annie?

… - Respiró con fuerza el dandy. – Annie…

Sigues sin estar enamorado de ella, ¿verdad, Archie?

Sí, Anthony. No puedo amarla como ella se merece. Y… mientras más pasa el tiempo, más difícil es decirlo. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto. No sé cómo. – Hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Primo, estaba bromeando. No pensé que fuera tan seria la situación. – Se sentó a su par.

Yo tampoco pensé que sería así, hermanito.

¿Qué hiciste tú, Stear? Con Patty.

La verdad, nada. Hubo un momento en el que nos dimos cuenta que no nos atraíamos como pareja.

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

No es de caballeros hablar de eso. – Se ruborizó.

¿Trataste de hacerle el amor? – Dijo Anthony con un tono de travesura.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

Dices que no es de caballeros. Jajajajaja…

Jajajajaja…

¿Entonces?

Fue más simple. Nos besamos.

¿Y?

Fue como besar a una hermana.

Tú no tienes hermana, ¿qué sabes de eso?

No hubo nada. No sentimos nada. Después solo nos reímos y nos despedimos como pareja. Pero sigo con la esperanza de encontrar a mi media naranja.

¿Ya no es Candy? – Anthony preguntó de nuevo.

¿De qué hablas? Acá todos estamos enamorados de ella. No solo yo. Pero ella no nos ve a ninguno así.

Los tres sentados trataron de ordenar y organizar sus ideas y sentimientos. En algún momento del pasado, pensaban que Albert también la amaba hasta que trajo a casa a Catherine. Ataron cabos sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. La novia salió del salón al momento de que Candy entraba. ¿Será posible que ella se diera cuenta de los sentimientos albergados en Albert con respecto a la rubia? Decidieron seguir con la situación entre Archie y Annie.

Tendrás que resolver esto rápidamente. Nada bueno puede venir si sigues dejándolo para después.

Lo sé. Lo sé.

* * *

cotapese: gracias por interesarte en esta nueva aventura.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: gracias por tu atención.

MikaelaGrandchester: gracias por leerla. Estoy leyendo la tuya. Me tiene en ascuas.

Usagi13chiba: respondo tu pregunta: Candy ya está adoptada. Son una linda gran familia.

Paolau2: gracias por leerme.

Rakel: algunos hombres on algo... algo... ¿cómo te dijera? jajajaja...

cecyalberthfan: gracias por tu voto de confianza.

* * *

**Gracias todos y todas por leer esta nueva historia. **

**Les mando un gran saludo y abrazo.**

**TC GAN **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras: **

**se me había olvidado hacer una pequeña aclaración a parte de que los personajes son de quien son, pero que la historia es mía.**

**Esa es que esta historia es para adultos con criterio desarrollado. **

**O sea, hay escenas de amor o sexo (según el cristal con el que se miren) y puede haber vocabulario fuerte. **

**Si les molesta esto, dejen de leerla. Por lo demás, gracias por su lectura y apoyo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

En Nueva York, la pareja de recién casados disfrutaban de una mañana en cama y servicio de cuarto.

Dame una de esas fresas con azúcar.

¿Sigues molesta porqué yo gané?

No. Tenerte para mí solita es suficiente.

Te amo. – La jaló acercándola.

Se besaban y acariciaban. En ciertos momentos, ella estaba arriba; en otros, él. Las sábanas desordenadas tocaban la piel desnuda de la pareja. La tentación, la pasión y la locura intervinieron en esos instantes preciados. Ella se perdía en los dos mares de su esposo quien la miraba con dulzura, amor, deseo, aspiración… Él jugaba con el cabello largo y liso de la dama.

Desde que te conocí, supe que serías mi perdición.

William... ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían si supieran que tenemos tres días de no salir de esta habitación?

Dirían que soy un hombre salvajemente poderoso; un semental.

¿Salvajemente poderoso?

Claro. Setenta y dos horas de pasión continua. Setenta y dos horas de besos, abrazos, caricias, arrumacos y…

Y…

Esto… - La besa de nuevo. - ¿Qué dirían de la mujer que me tiene así?

Que es la persona más poderosa de América.

¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

Tú eres considerado el hombre más poderoso de América y yo… te tengo así. – Lo besa ella a él. – Así que dime, ¿quién es más poderoso?

Siempre tú. – Se entregan otra vez.

Dos semanas pasaron. En las Empresas Andley, Archie, Stear y Anthony trabajaban arduamente a la par de George. Un día de tantos, llegó una señorita a buscar a uno de los socios. Cargaba una caja rosada.

Vengo a buscar al Señor Westinghouse. ¿Podría decirme dónde lo encuentro? – Preguntó a la recepcionista.

Señorita, permítame llevarla. – Habló una voz masculina.

Gracias. – Se volteó a ver quien le hablaba.

Yo la llevaré. Acompáñeme, Señorita…

Westinghouse.

¿Westinghouse? ¿Es Mathew su padre?

Sí, lo es. ¿Quién es usted?

Me llamo Archibald Cornwell Andley.

¡Ahhh…! Usted es uno de los sobrinos de William.

En efecto. – Se dio cuenta de la caja. – Permítame la caja. La llevaré yo.

Gracias, Señor Cornwell.

Llámeme Archie. Todos me dicen así.

Entonces, llámeme Elly.

¿Elly?

Elizabeth. Pero todos me dicen Elly.

Bueno, Elly. Venga conmigo.

Subieron al segundo piso. Llegaron a la oficina del padre de la joven. Tocaron la puerta.

Papá, ¿puedo entrar?

¡Hija! Entra. ¡Qué linda visita!

Te traje el almuerzo, papá.

Veo que conociste a Archie.

Sí, Señor. Me la tope en la recepción y le mostré el camino.

Gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

Es un placer. Tengo que retirarme. Hay trabajo que hacer.

¿Por qué no te quedas? Trajo suficiente comida para almorzar.

No lo sé. Me da pena.

Para nada, Archie. Acompáñanos a mi hija y a mí. Claro… si no tienes planes con tu novia.

No… no tenemos planes durante la semana.

Entonces, entra…

Elly sacó unos platos, cubiertos, copas y comida de la caja. Parecía una caja de picnic. Se sentaron a comer y platicar amenamente. Durante el almuerzo, Archie se enteró sobre la muerte de la esposa del socio y el papel que asumió la hija. Eran una familia pequeña, pero con mucho amor. Ella le insistía a su padre en conseguir una nueva novia; cosa que él no quería. También se enteró de las travesuras de una niña y una señorita. No hubo ninguna anécdota que la hiciera avergonzarse de haberla hecho; más bien, orgullosa de sus logros. Risas y carcajadas compartieron durante dos horas. Era hora de regresar a casa para dejarlos comenzar la jornada laboral vespertina. En algún momento de la comida, Archie y Elly comenzaron a tutearse por sentirse cómodos entre ellos.

Adiós, papá. Te veo en casa.

Adiós, hija. ¡Fue muy lindo tenerte acá! Me encantó el almuerzo. El chofer te espera abajo. – Se dan un lindo abrazo.

Adiós, Archie.

No te despidas; te acompañaré a la puerta.

No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy segura que ya te ocupamos mucho tiempo y tienes que regresar a trabajar.

Será un gusto escoltarte.

Está bien.

Se retiraron de la oficina. Bajaron las gradas. Llegaron a la puerta. Se despidieron. Ella se subió al automóvil. Archie seguía parado en la puerta con la vista en dirección que ella se fue cuando llegaron Stear y Anthony.

¿Te pasa algo, hermanito?

¿Archie?

… - Enfocó la vista nuevamente. - ¿Qué? Hola, chicos.

¿Archie? ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada.

¿Nada? Parece que has visto un milagro.

Lo he visto; lo he visto. No es un milagro, es… es una rara belleza… es… es… es una visión…

Stear, creo que Archie está en problemas. – Dijo Anthony.

Entremos a trabajar.

Albert regresaba de su luna de miel feliz. Decidieron vivir en la mansión de Chicago. Compartirían el espacio con los tres sobrinos y Candy cuando visitara que era la mayoría del tiempo. Esta situación ya no incomodaba a Catherine. Además, la mansión es tan grande que ellos tendrían un ala solo para ellos; un simple hombre y una simple mujer dentro de esas paredes. Sin embargo, afuera, la pareja más poderosa. Entre ellos, se unieron dos grandes personas y dos grandes emporios. Él trabajaría en las oficinas Andley y ella en las de su familia. Consideraron importante mantener los negocios separados. Se unirían únicamente si era necesario. Los dos tenían habilidad innata para los negocios. Ella se hizo cargo de todo después de que murió su padre y es hija única. A pesar de que a muchos empresarios no les gustaba tratar con ella, una vez lo habían hecho no dejaban de hacer negocios con ella. Albert tenía el mismo ángel para lograr sus metas. Esta unión era considerada por la sociedad como una de las parejas más importantes y de mayor influencia en el país. En casa, los días pasaban como en cualquier otro hogar.

Buenos días.

Buenos días.

¿Llegarás a almorzar conmigo hoy?

Lo haré, William. Ya hice todos los arreglos necesarios.

Seremos tu… - La besa. - …y yo.

Me encantan nuestras reuniones cuando estamos solos, pero es buena idea que estemos todos juntos hoy. ¿Le confirmaste a Westinghouse también?

Sí, su hija irá también.

¡Qué bien! Ella es una niña muy linda. Sería interesante que se fijara en uno de tus sobrinos.

¿Andas de casamentera?

Para nada, amor. Solo veo que tanto ellos como ella tienen buenos corazones.

Dejemos que ellos decidan.

En ningún momento me voy a meter en sus decisiones.

¿Por qué insististe en invitar a la hija de Mathew?

Es importante que comience a codearse con las personas con la que tendrá que tratar en el momento que su padre ya no lo pueda hacer. Si mi padre no lo hubiera hecho conmigo, quién sabe quien estaría al frente de mis negocios.

Tú tío.

Ni se te ocurra. Mi papá tenía sus negocios lejos de mi tío. Y sabes perfectamente por qué.

Lo sé. Te espero en la oficina.

Te veré más tarde.

Llegaron a sus respectivas oficinas a trabajar. Horas más tarde, Catherine bajaba de su automóvil al mismo tiempo que la Señorita Westinghouse llegaba. Subieron a la sala de juntas donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. La condición para disfrutar de este almuerzo la anunció la esposa del magnate al principio. No se hablaría de negocios; esto sería una reunión puramente social. Dentro de los presentes estaban los jóvenes Cornwell, Anthony, Candy, Elly, el Señor Westinghouse, Albert y Catherine. Entre carcajadas, anécdotas y risas comieron. La plática se centró en el viaje de bodas. Contaron casi todo lo que habían hecho en la Gran Manzana a excepción de las noches y días de pasión que compartieron.

Archie se sorprendió cuando vio a Elly entrar. Se puso nervioso. Su primo y hermano se dieron cuenta del efecto de ella en él. Procuró sentarse a la par de ella. Platicaban amenamente. No era la primera vez en conllevar la sobremesa. Se juntaban una vez a la semana; se convirtió una costumbre pasar esas dos horas con Mathew y Elly. Se enfocaba en hacerla sentir a gusto y tranquila. La atendía con mucha delicadeza. Ella aceptaba sus atenciones. Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de personalidad de Archie y la forma en la que ella reaccionaba, pero no dijeron nada hasta que se retiraron.

William, ¿te diste cuenta?

¿De qué hablas?

En Archie y Elly.

Me di cuenta, pero prefiero no decir nada. Él tiene a su novia. Llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

Yo tampoco quiero decir nada. Si las cosas siguen así…

Pensé que no dirías nada.

Si las cosas siguen así, Annie pasará ser la exnovia muy pronto.

¿Cómo crees? Ellos llevan años juntos.

Sí, pero no están enamorados. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

¿De qué?

Entre ellos hay costumbre, no amor.

¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Míralos ahora. Se tratan con un poco de frío. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Archie la vio como vio hoy a Elly?

No lo sé. ¿Cómo te enteras?

Solo con verlos es suficiente.

Deja de decir cosas. Mejor volvamos a trabajar.

Son las cuatro de la tarde. Tomemos el resto del día libre.

Ummm… - Inseguro de responder. Decidió al mirar a su esposa con ojos ilusionados. – Vamos. Nos escondemos en algún lado… - La abraza y la besa.

Estaban disfrutando de ellos al instante en que tocaron la puerta. Era Archie quien buscaba a su tío. Buscaba consejo. Catherine se percató sobre el tema que iban a discutir. Se disculpó para retirarse. Archie la invitó a quedarse. Esto prometía ser una discusión muy interesante e importante para el futuro del joven. Esa tarde se tomarán decisiones. Se habló con claridad y sin tapujos. Demostraron la confianza que se tienen dentro de la familia. Más temprano buscó el consejo de su primo y hermano.

¿Qué te sucede, Archie?

Tienes novia, hermanito. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo recuerdo, pero ya no es lo mismo. Creo que nunca lograré amarla como ella se merece. La miro y no me inspira a… nada. – Concluyó bajando la vista.

¿A nada? ¿De qué hablas?

¡No seas ingenuo, Stear! Habla de pasión.

Está bien… está bien… ¿qué sucede con eso?

¡Increíble! ¿No escuchas? No hay pasión.

Mi relación se ha convertido en una rutina…

¿Alguna vez la amaste?

No lo sé, Stear. Pensé que sí, pero ya no sé…

Si las cosas van así de mal, será mejor que hables con ella. ¿Cómo se siente ella? - Dijo Anthony.

Tú la escuchaste. Ella habló de boda. – Archie siguió. – Desde ese momento, no puedo pensar.

Tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que hagas porque si la lastimas y te das cuenta que la amas, tendrás muchos problemas en reconquistarla.

Si es que te lo permite.

Ya lo sé. No sé qué hacer.

El consejo de su tío y su esposa iba por el mismo camino. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas porque las podía echar a perder por una confusión. No solo afectaría a Annie, también afectaría a Elly. Le dijeron que examinara su relación con Annie y tomar decisiones en base a eso únicamente. Si optaba por terminar la relación con ella, buscara a Elly. Al final del día, regresó a la mansión Andley seguro de sí mismo sobre que haría.

* * *

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: paciencia mis queridos amigos, paciencia. Les mando un gran saludo.

MikaelaGrandchester: gracias por leerme.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: gracias. Me alegra que te gusta.

cecyalberthfan: ya verás qué sucede. Llevo unos capítulos adelantados, pero tengo que hacer unas revisiones todavía.

Usagi13chiba: la imaginación puede ser un poco... cómo diríamos... como traviesa... jajajaja...

Noemi Cullen: pienso actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana. Espero poder hacerlo más seguido, pero no puedo comprometerme a más por ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. **

**Les mando un gran saludo y espero que su salud esté mejor que la mía.**

**(¿Cómo algo tan pequeñito como un bichito microscópico puede botar a una persona?)**

**TC GAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos y todas quienes leen esta historia.**

**Y ya saben: al Cesar lo que es del Cesar...**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuatro almuerzos pasaron sin la compañía del joven. Elly se comenzó a preocupar. No entendía las razones por las cuales Archie no los acompañaba. Mathew lo excusaba detrás del trabajo. En el fondo, ella sabía que era la novia de él. Se reprochó por imaginar un romance imposible; por pensar que él sentía algo por ella; por desear a un hombre comprometido con otra. Se regañaba a sí misma por querer que él dejara a su novia por ella. Eso no podía ser. No era correcto.

Archie se dedicó durante ese tiempo a averiguar sus sentimientos hacia Annie. Tenía que descifrar lo que quiere. Solo una cosa era seguro. No quería boda. No se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar una situación así. Los fines de semana la recogía para salir durante las tardes.

¡Hola, Annie!

Buenas tardes, Archie. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Pensé en ir al parque. El día está muy lindo y lo amerita.

Es cierto. Vamos.

Caminaron por la alameda. Él tomó la mano de la dama, pero ella la retiró. Estaban en público y eso no era correcto. Siguieron caminando. Hizo varios intentos en lograr hacer contacto con ella sin éxito. Para el tercer fin de semana, se desesperaba por saber qué sentía. ¿Qué diera él para que surgiera una situación como la que vivó su hermano y Patty? Pensó en una solución romántica. Llevó a Annie a cenar a un lindo restaurante. Talvez a media luz, en una mesa apartada y una copa de vino, se atrevería a besarla.

¿Te gusta el restaurante?

Está muy lindo, Archie.

Hice la reservación hace dos semanas. Me dijeron que la comida es muy buena y el ambiente agradable.

Cenaron en medio de una plática agradable. Él se tomó dos copas de vino e invitó a la dama a tomar una. Antes del postre, la invitó a bailar cerca de su mesa. Ella estaba feliz de ello porque hacía mucho no bailaban. La tomó por la cintura, ella, por el hombro. Se movían al ritmo de la música. Archie buscó la oportunidad perfecta. Acercó su rostro al de su novia; inmediatamente, la besó. Fue dulce, tierno. El resultado fue inesperado al escuchar una voz femenina decirle que lo amaba. Poco a poco, detuvo el beso; la miró a los ojos. Fue imposible resistir la mirada y respondió igual. Al segundo después, se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho. Él no la amaba. Desde esa noche en adelante, se complicó; se hizo más difícil decirle la verdad. A pesar de sentirse así, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a hablar de matrimonio; especialmente, de la fecha.

Annie estaba feliz. Sin imaginarlo, se había comprometido con Archie. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amiga Candy. Le contó lo que sucedió. Estaban sorprendidas por los sucesos del fin de semana. Esa semana planearon una ida a Lakewood. Visitarán a la tía Elroy. Era imperativo averiguar el nombre del servicio de banquetes. Faltan pocos meses para el compromiso oficial y seis meses más para la celebración del matrimonio. Un chofer ofrecido por Albert, las llevó. Elroy les indicó buscar al Señor Westinghouse. Él es con quien tienen que hablar para lograr ofrecer un menú especial en los dos días más importantes de su vida.

Durante la semana de visita de Annie y Candy en Lakewood, Archie trabajaba en la oficina. Cada ocho días, se asomaba a la ventana. Miraba a Elly entrar al edificio. A la hora, la miraba marcharse. En esta ocasión, se sentía libre de ataduras. La vio fijamente desde su ventana. De repente, una ráfaga de viento levantó la falda del vestido. Le permitió invadir con sus ojos hasta las rodillas de las lindas piernas. Se convirtió en un ladrón de la intimidad de esa dama. Eso pensaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionó ante esa visión. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarse, pero no pudo. Su hermano y primo entraron en ese segundo.

De regreso de Lakewook, Candy y Annie buscaron al Señor Westinghouse. Él felicitó a la Señorita Britter. Le deseó toda la felicidad. Su respuesta no fue una negativa. Más bien, les dijo que se lo plantearía a la persona encargada de ello. Annie insistió en querer hablar directamente con ella. Tenía ideas muy definidas sobre lo que le gustaría para sus eventos. Convencerlo les resultó una misión imposible. Él intervendrá por ellas y les dará su respuesta días después.

Hija, Annie Britter vino a mi oficina esta mañana.

¿Por qué?

Porque quiere que tu des los banquetes de compromiso y boda con su prometido.

¿Su prometido?

Sí, Archibald Cornwell.

¡Archi…!

Sí, hija. ¡Imagínate! Al fin se decidió.

Ya veo. – Se volteó para no enfrentar a su padre.

¿Entonces? ¿Harás los banquetes?

No, papá. Espero que nadie sepa que soy yo. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa. – Precisamente quería preguntarte si podía irme a París.

Nadie sabe que eres tú quien cocina. Ahora… ¿París?

Quiero tomar un curso de cocina. Si me quiero dedicar a esto, será mejor que me prepare bien. Sabes que el banquete de Catherine y William fue un favor para Elroy.

Lo sé. Les comunicaré tu respuesta.

Gracias.

Ahora háblame de tu curso.

Bien… - Comenzó a contarle con una sonrisa falsa.

Elly llegó a su habitación al finalizar la noche. Se acurrucó en la cama y se echó a llorar. Ya no volvió a almorzar con su padre en la oficina. Se excusó de hacerlo por los preparativos de su viaje a París. Le dijo desear estar preparada. No le apetecía presenciar ninguno de los dos eventos. Estar enamorada del novio le asustaba y le dolía. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no tuvo más que acompañar a su padre a la fiesta de compromiso.

En la mañana de la fiesta los tres jóvenes estaban tomando el desayuno.

¿Estás seguro de comprometerte?

Sí, hermanito. Tú mismo nos contaste sobre las dudas que tienes.

Probé hacer lo mismo que tú y Patty, Stear.

La besaste…

Sí. Fue un gran error. Me dejé llevar y le propuse matrimonio en vez de decirle la verdad.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su mirada… mostraba ilusión…

Espera. Espera. – Dijo Anthony. - ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?

… - Se sienta en el sillón. – No la amo. No siento nada por ella. Desde hace tiempo pienso en otra.

¿Otra? ¿Cómo que ya tienes otra? – Preguntó Stear.

No tengo otra. Solo me la presentaron. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Platicar con ella es… es…

¿Has pasado tiempo con ella?

Sí. Hemos platicado. Cada vez, más me costaba despedirme.

¿La sigues viendo?

No, ya no. Tengo unos meses sin verla. Pero solo recordarla me vuelve loco.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Archie. – Anthony intervino.

No puedo olvidarla… y lo peor… es que… no quiero. Tengo el deseo de buscarla.

Te has controlado.

Sí. Pero ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podré contenerme.

Si es así, piensa lo que harás esta noche. Todavía estarás a tiempo.

La fiesta empezó. La familia Andley bajó la escalinata en orden de protocolo. Primero, Albert y Catherine; segundo, Elroy con Stear; tercero, Anthony y Candy; y, por último, la pareja a comprometerse. Anunciaron la boda y comenzó el baile. Albert buscó la mano de Candy para bailar. Catherine volvió a sentirse igual que la noche anterior a su boda. Promovió a los demás miembros de la familia a bailar también. Archie bailaba con Annie. Le sugirió a Stear sacar a bailar a la hija del Señor Westinghouse. Quedó Anthony.

Baila con tía Elroy. Estoy segura que no te rechazará.

¿A caso no quieres bailar tú? – Intervino Elroy.

No me siento muy bien.

¿Será que nos darás alguna noticia pronto?

No, tía. Me encantaría darle esa noticia, pero hasta ahora no la hay.

¿Estás segura?

Ha sido un malestar repentino. No me sentía mal cuando bajé. Talvez comí algo malo. Prefiero ir a recostarme.

Si estás segura, hija, vete. Descansa. Recupérate.

Gracias, tía. – Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien con ustedes. Desde que murió mi padre, no había sentido lo que es estar rodeado de una familia que la quiere a una. – Se le salieron unas lágrimas.

Eres una sobrina más para mí, hija. Ahora vete. Se te ve mal. – Catherine se fue. Elroy le habló a Anthony. – Bailemos, Anthony. Hoy me siento bien.

¡Qué bien, tía! Me alegra verla tan entusiasmada.

Las parejas bailaban por la pista. Varias piezas se escucharon en el gran salón. Una de las piezas indicaba el cambio de parejas. Esa parte de la diversión en esa etapa. Nadie sabe con quien termina. Archie seguía los movimientos de Elly. Bailó con Stear y con Albert. Era su turno. Ya no pudo más, la resistencia de tenerla cerca invadió su mente, corazón y cuerpo. Se dio su oportunidad. Archie bailaba con Elly. Su corazón se llenó de alegría; poder abrazarla, tocar su cintura y su mano al mismo tiempo, verla a los ojos… ella… tan cerca… Envuelto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del dolor mezclado con pasión y amor en los ojos de la señorita. Ella evitaba la mirada de él. En instantes no podía resistir adentrarse en esos ojos marrones que la miraban con insistencia y, sí, amor también. Las palabras se ausentaron. Se escuchó el sonido para cambio de pareja.

Llegó el turno de la tía Elroy bailar con Albert.

William, veo que gozas el baile.

Lo hago. Tú sabes que me gusta bailar. Especialmente, con las mujeres de mi familia.

¿Has bailado con todas? – Preguntó Elroy con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

Sólo me faltabas tú.

¿Seguro?

Sí… más bien no. – Dijo sorprendido al percatarse no haber bailado con Catherine.

Me alegra que te des cuenta.

… - Elevó la mirada en busca de su esposa. - ¿Dónde estará?

Ella no está.

¡No está!

No. Se retiró cuando comenzaste a bailar con Candy.

¿Qué sabes de eso?

Se miraba indispuesta. Pensé que era por alguna buena nueva en la familia, pero me aseguró que no era así. Me abrazó agradeciéndome por nuestra familia. Casi llora, William. ¿Qué le sucede?

No lo sé. – Albert estaba incrédulo ante lo contado por Elroy. - ¿Por qué no me avistaste antes?

No había podido. Si vas a buscarla, espera a que esta pieza termine. No me dejes a medio baile. Estoy segura que está dormida ya.

Está bien.

Recuerda regresar a la recepción. Eres el anfitrión.

No te preocupes. Regresaré.

La pieza terminó. Sin hacer escándalo, Albert subió a buscar a su esposa. Tocó la puerta; la abrió despacio. Se acercó a ella. Sintió mucha ternura al verla dormida. Sintió, también, la necesidad de besarla. Así que se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso dulce, lleno de amor. Ella se despertó ante la caricia deliciosa de su esposo.

¡William! – Exclamó con voz bajita.

Mi amor…

* * *

Noemi Cullen: voy más o menos. Pero mejorando. Gracias.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: Precisamente, tengo que desarrollarla; gracias por colaborarme. El otro día me metí al tráfico y tuve que decir: "Paciencia es tu lección de hoy." Me fue mejor.

cecyalberthfan: espera y verás quién será la pareja de Candy...

cotapese: gracias por tu apoyo. Ahí te mando algo nuevo.

Usagi13chiba: ¡qué bien que te gusta tu imaginación... y la mía...! jajaja... ¡Buenísimo! A mí también me gusta la tuya... jajajaja... Tantas cosas que una piensa y no son (pero deberían) jajajajaja...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El beso pasó de dulce a apasionado en cuestión de segundos. La dama se colgó del cuello de él. Lo acercó más y más. El deseo estaba presente. No se soltaron. Él subió la caricia desde las pantorrillas hasta la entrepierna. Al darse cuenta que su esposa lo esperaba, olvidó la recepción y se dedicó a compartir el placer entre ellos. Solo le dio tiempo de sacar la única parte del cuerpo que necesitaba usar de su pantalón. La tomó entre gemidos. La música se escuchaba al fondo. Les otorgó la oportunidad de encontrar un ritmo adecuado para su entrega. Llegaron al clímax. Todo iba muy bien hasta que la voz ronca dijo una palabra que detuvo todo instantáneamente. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchó, pero eso era. Albert se disculpó una y mil veces sin saber exactamente por qué la reacción de su esposa fue tan fuerte. Claramente, él no se dio cuenta de las letras pronunciadas tan pausadamente y con mucha pasión. Catherine, fríamente, le recordó la recepción para que regresara a despedir a todos. Ante la insistencia de ella, se puso su saco y se fue.

Elroy estaba enojadísima. No había disculpa por la tardanza. Stear y Anthony habían ido a buscar a Albert por instrucciones de ella. Sabían que no era prudente interrumpir gracias a los sonidos oídos. Hasta cierto punto, los dos se excitaron y desearon estar en el lugar de su tío; pasar tiempo con sus parejas, que en ese momento, eran inexistentes. Escucharon lo que sucedió porque la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Regresaron corriendo para no ser descubiertos. Le dijeron a Elroy que lo vieron en el corredor en camino. Sabían que una explosión no tardaría en llegar. Los invitados tardaron unas horas en irse. Por último, los Britter se fueron dejando a la familia Andley sola. Este fue el comienzo.

¡William! Te tardaste mucho en regresar. Espero que ella no esté muy bien de salud; de otro modo, no hay excusa que valga.

Tía, no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Lo hablaremos ahora. No es posible que dejaras a todos. Tu esposa no se siente bien, pero tú…

Yo nada. Fui a ver cómo estaba mi esposa. Me quedé con ella lo necesario. – Luego, gritó. – No me controles. Soy la cabeza de la familia y haré lo que sea necesario.

¡William!

Tía, déjalo ya. ¿Regresé o no? Vine, despedí a todos, me porté como se espera. Así que déjalo ya. – El tono subía y Elroy abrió los ojos; se fue a dormir.

Albert se sentó en un sillón de mala gana. Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos. Evitaron involucrarse. Rápidamente, se fueron a sus habitaciones. El día siguiente prometía ser un día muy difícil.

Catherine bajó a desayunar muy temprano. Estaba muy enojada y cansada. No quería ver a nadie. Llegó a los establos; ensilló una yegua. Se convirtió en una rutina. Ni ella ni su esposo dejaron de compartir la habitación, pero era fría. Una mañana, después de regresar de montar, encontró a Elly parada en la puerta con una caja rosada.

¡Elly! Bienvenida.

Hola, Catherine. ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien. ¿Tú?

Muy bien. – Bajó la mirada a la caja. – Traigo una comida para Elroy.

Pasa adelante. – El mayordomo tomó la caja mientras daba instrucciones. – Este paquete es para la Tía Elroy. Llévalo a la cocina para que lo calienten.

Es una sorpresa, no sabe que le traje algo.

Pasa a la sala. Platiquemos. – Entraron a la sala. – Me fascina tu comida.

No le has dicho a nadie que soy yo.

No, claro que no. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Me puedes decir que no es de mi incumbencia si así lo deseas, pero espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.

Siempre he confiado en ti. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Mmmm… No sé cómo hacer la pregunta…

Directamente. Siempre hemos sido francas.

Está bien. – Tomó aire. - ¿Estás enamorada de Archibald Cornwell?

… - Las mejillas se tornaron rojas. Bajó la mirada. – S… s… sí…

¡Lo sabía! - Una sorna acompañaba el comentario. - ¡Lo sabía!

Por favor, Catherine. No digas nada.

No lo haré. No te preocupes. ¿Fue por eso que no hiciste el banquete del compromiso de Archie y Annie?

Sí… Por favor, no me hables de eso. – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

No… no te pongas así… - Tratando de consolar a la jovencita.

No sé qué hacer. Esto duele mucho.

Lo sé.

Te cuento que me iré a París por un tiempo. Tomaré un curso de cocina.

Me parece una excelente idea. Tú eres buena en hacer eso.

Me iré dentro de un mes. Antes de… tú sabes…

Entiendo… - Se abrazaron. – Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás…

No puedo quedarme. – Lloró. – No puedo.

Tranquila. Desahógate.

Se quedaron así un rato. Escucharon el rechinido de las bisagras. Era Archie entrando a la sala. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la visita. Elly lo vio con sus mejillas húmedas. Catherine, sin pronunciar palabra, se retiró. Él se acercó. La tomó en sus brazos. El abrazo duró unos segundos gloriosos. Ella se separó. Él la siguió; la abrazó nuevamente. Pero esta vez no pudo resistir esos labios, esa mirada. Los besos no esperaron. Sus cuerpos encontraron sus hogares en el cuerpo del otro. La calidez del cuerpo masculino y los brazos de musculatura maciza la envolvió en un sueño maravilloso, inigualable. Sentía cómo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo respondían a él. Por su parte, el joven se dio cuenta de la respuesta de la dama. La dirigió hacia el sofá más cercano. Si seguían así, él no podría contenerse. Ella se soltó; salió corriendo al sentir la orilla del mueble detrás de sus rodillas. Él no pudo correr tras ella; sus piernas no lo permitieron hasta que fue muy tarde. Entonces, con toda velocidad llegó a tiempo de ver cómo el automóvil cruzaba el portón principal. Continuó todo lo que pudo hasta cansarse.

Catherine había llegado a una preciosa alameda que Albert le mandó a hacer. Se recostó en la banca a descansar. Había cerrado los ojos. Escuchó a alguien llegar. Abrió los ojos. Era Archie.

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – Gritaba él. – No puedo estar sin ti. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La esposa de Albert quedó impactada. Decidió permanecer al margen. Archie le daba la espalda.

No puedo… No puedo estar sin ti. Nunca imaginé sentir tus besos… tus deliciosos labios… - Cerraba los ojos y subía el rostro a recibir el sol. - …tus besos… siento tu aliento mezclándose con en el mío. – Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar una parte del cuerpo que le despertó. - …tus caricias… tu mirada… mi corazón sólo encuentra consuelo en ti… te amo… te amo… - El placer lo recorría con la fricción. - …ahhh… uhhh… ahhh… te amo… Elly… Elly… te amo…

Catherine no sabía que hacer al darse cuenta de la intención de Archie a sacar su miembro erguido de su pantalón. No podía interferir. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba incómoda. Él seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su tía. Su imaginación comenzó a trabajar.

Elly…te quiero mía… quiero ver tu rostro… quiero besar tu… Elly…. ahhh… uhhh… quiero que me toques… así… así… - Su tono de voz iba en aumento. – Elly… Elly…. Eeeeeellllllyyyyyy… - Soltó su semilla sobre la grama imaginando que lo hacía dentro de ella.

Se compuso su ropa. Al darse vuelta, encontró a Catherine fingiendo estar dormida.

Sé que finges.

Perdón. No quise interrumpirte.

No. Perdóname a mí. ¡Qué vergüenza contigo!

Tranquilo… a veces es bueno desahogarse. No imaginé que lo harías así.

¡Qué vergüenza contigo!

Ya… ya… - Respiró profundamente. – No es de mi incumbencia, pero te hablaré de todos modos.

No puedo. Me muero de vergüenza contigo.

¡Deja ya de decir eso y escúchame! – Enfatizó. – Todos los hombres hacen eso de vez en cuando. Es bueno que nosotras no nos enteramos de ser el objeto de tan… bueno… de esa actividad. Talvez estaríamos muy alagadas o muy enojadas… jajajajaja

Jajajajaja…

No es de eso que vamos a hablar… Hablaremos de tus sentimientos. Si amas a Elly, ¿qué haces comprometiéndote con Annie?

No lo sé. No pude cortar con ella.

Sabes que no es justo para ninguno de los tres. Todos saldrán perjudicados y dolidos.

No… no será así… no permitiré que so suceda.

¿Cómo? Elly ya está sufriendo y lo sabes. Tú ya estás sufriendo, el mejor ejemplo es lo que acabas de hacer… y Annie… se dará cuenta algún día. Todavía estás a tiempo de no casarte con ella.

Tú quien eres para decirme eso. Recuerdo la mañana de tu boda. Te buscamos por todos lados.

¿Tú me buscaste?

Mi hermano, Anthony y Albert. ¿Qué sucedió para que te fueras y volvieras así?

…

No dime.

Esa noche, sentí algo muy raro. No creí prudente casarme con esas dudas.

Albert logró erradicarlas porque regresaste.

Lo hice…

Pero te estás arrepintiendo.

No sé si es arrepentimiento. Amo a Albert con todo mi corazón.

Pero dudas de su amor…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

No… - Dijo Archie.

Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Nosotros ya nos casamos. No hay mucho que hacer. Además, lucharé por mi matrimonio y por el amor que hay dentro. Tú no amas a Annie. No es correcto que siga engañada. Si te casas con ella, las cosas no resultarán. Tienes tus sentimientos claros. Ahora es tu turno de ser hombre y responsabilizarte. Toma las decisiones difíciles y actúa antes de que sea tarde.

Stear se fue de viaje de negocios a Boston. En la estación de tren de conexión observó a una mujer muy bonita asediada por un par de muchachos. Ella intentaba dejar atrás a esos hombres sin éxito. Stear se acercó a ella.

Mi amor… ya estoy acá. Vamos. – La tomó por la cintura y la alejó.

Está bien. – Se dejó llevar.

¿Cuál es su tren, señorita?

Es aquel, va a Washington.

La escoltaré. – Mirando por encima del hombro. – Nos siguen.

¡Qué voy a hacer!

No se preocupe, la acompañaré hasta que salga el tren.

Gracias. Es usted un caballero.

No se preocupe.

Los dos hombres la rondaban.

Subiré con usted al tren. No la dejan sola.

¿Está seguro? No me gustaría que por mí pierda su tren.

Faltan dos horas para eso. ¿Este tren a qué hora sale?

Dentro de quince minutos.

Esperaré adentro con usted. No creo que ellos vayan en este tren. De lo contrario, ya hubieran subido.

Gracias por sus atenciones. ¿A dónde se dirige?

A Boston. Unos negocios me esperan.

Ya veo.

¿Usted viaja por estudios o por placer?

Estuve dos meses en Chicago visitando a mis tíos. Ahora voy regreso a casa.

¿Chicago?

Sí.

Yo soy de Chicago.

¡Sí! Me gustó mucho la ciudad.

Es una ciudad muy emocionante, pero nada como la capital del país.

También es emocionante. Me gusta mucho vivir ahí.

Una conversación amena los distrajo lo suficiente para no darse cuenta del movimiento del tren.

Jajajajaja…

Jajajajajaja…

¿Siente algo?

Sí, creo que nos estamos moviendo.

¡Hemos dejado la estación!

¡No es posible! ¡Ya no puedo bajarme!

No, no puede. – Se puso roja. – Por mi culpa perderá su conexión. Discúlpeme.

… - Respiró profundo. – No se preocupe, no fue culpa suya. Me bajaré en la próxima estación. Tomaré uno de vuelta.

Es que… se detiene en Washington.

¡Hasta allá!

Sí. ¡Que pena con usted! Discúlpeme.

Usted no hizo nada. Fueron esos hombres persiguiéndola. Por lo menos, metí mi maleta acá.

¿Qué fue de ellos?

No sé.

En ese momento, pasaban los dos hombres afuera de la cabina de ella. Él rápidamente reaccionó. Se agacharon. Cerró con llave. Pensaron que fue una gran casualidad haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Les tocaba esperar unas horas a llegar a su destino. Hablaron todo el camino. Ella le indicó que su padre la estaría esperando en la estación y que le pediría reembolsarle lo que sea necesario.

En Chicago, Catherine se sentía mal. Llevaba varias semanas así. Dormía mucho. Esto preocupó a Albert. A pesar de la muralla elevada por él la noche del compromiso. Se hablaban lo necesario. Dormían en la misma habitación: en la misma cama. Compartían el automóvil a las oficinas. La pasaba dejando y la iba a traer todos los días laborales. Los negocios no pueden esperar. George le comentó a Albert sobre un negocio. Para lograrlo, necesitarían contratar los servicios de una de las compañías de su esposa. La cita se había concretado para esa tarde; después de almuerzo. Ambos llegaron al edificio de Catherine. La secretaria los llevó a la sala de sesiones. Ahí, la esperaron durante quince minutos. Esto era extraño. Ella era puntual en todo, especialmente si se refería al trabajo. Finalmente, veinte minutos tarde, entró sola.

Esperaremos a tus abogados.

No hace falta. La negociación la hago yo. Hablemos.

Los tres llegaron a un acuerdo que los beneficia a ambos.

Bueno, regreso a mi oficina. Les mandaré a mis abogados para ultimar los contratos.

Espera…

Dime…

No… nada… vendré por ti a las seis.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Ella tambaleó; se sostuvo de la manija de la puerta para estabilizarse. Albert rápidamente se levantó a detenerla. Con la ayuda de su esposo, se irguió y salió de la oficina. George le comentó sobre el aspecto de ella. Confió en su protector sobre la falta o exceso de sueño de la dama, sobre la falta de apetito y la actitud rara. Ante esto, el esposo tomó la sugerencia de su amigo. Fue en busca de su esposa. La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada. Le preguntó a la secretaria si había notado algo raro en ella. Una asistente fiel y leal, pero preocupada, le habló sobre las largas siestas que toma y la falta de almuerzos consumidos. La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de vidrio quebrándose. Entró en la oficina. La vio tirada en el suelo. Caminó de prisa al tiempo que le pedía a la secretaria que llamara a un médico. Se arrodilló a la par de ella; la tomó en sus brazos; la acostó en el sofá de la oficina. Le acariciaba las mejillas. Pensaba en la posibilidad de ella estar enferma. ¿Qué podía pasar? Recordó las últimas semanas, desde la palabra dicha aquella noche, ella había cambiado su actitud hacia él. Los demás no lo notaron mucho o, si lo notaron, no dijeron nada. Había dejado de dormir y de comer. El sueño durante las horas de oficina explicaba hasta cierto punto las noches de insomnio, pero nada más.

El médico llegó lo antes posible. Se encontró a un Albert nervioso, triste, preocupado, con muchas dudas y una dama inconciente en sus brazos. Ella se veía demacrada, desvelada, débil… Le pidió a los presentes dejarlo para examinarla. Ella volvió en sí. Se asustó al ver al médico quien la examinaba. Le hizo varias preguntas a las que recibió respuestas sinceras. Estaba preocupada; pensaba que eran efectos físicos a raíz del enojo y decepción por lo ocurrido la noche del compromiso. Después del examen, él le respondió la duda sobre su salud. Se sintió serena cuando el doctor negó que su enfermedad se debía a asuntos emocionales. Y si no era emocional, entonces ¿qué puede ser? Afuera esperaban con ansiedad la respuesta. El caballero salió de la oficina con un rostro tranquilo; dando solamente una indicación: cuidarla mucho. Se fue.

Adentro, ella lloraba. No dejaba de hacerlo. Albert se preocupó más ante la incoherencia entre la reacción del médico y la de su esposa. Se sentó en el sofá. La abrazó con cariño a esperar que las lágrimas se detuvieran. No resistió preguntar lo que le pasaba. No recibía respuesta. No tuvo otra opción que esperar la calma. Entre lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas, ella le dio a entender sobre la nueva situación en la que se encontraban como pareja. Él no entendió a la primera. Le pidió repetición de la explicación. Una segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, sin captar. La dama se calmó lo suficiente para responderle con una palabra: bebé. Los papeles cambiaron. Ella se calmó y él se quedó sentado sin palabras durante quince minutos.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – Catherine dijo rompiendo el silencio.

No sé.

No hay vuelta atrás.

No.

Creo que me está gustando la idea de ser mamá. – Dirige su mirada al rostro de su esposo.

…

Sobre todo porque tú eres el padre. – Sonrió con dolor en su mirada.

De la nada, Albert emitió una carcajada amplia; mostraba su alegría al haber recibido la noticia de ser papá. Sorprendió a su esposa. La abrazó, la besó, la levantó en el aire, la bajó. Los dos compartieron un momento bellísimo. Aquel encuentro nocturno desafortunado pasó a ser un momento de felicidad. O ¿no? Se dificultaba para ella ser verdaderamente feliz cuando el embarazo fue el resultado de una fantasía. Ese nombre no lo podía olvidar. Se separó de su esposo. Sabía que sería complicado y delicado tocar el tema; tenía que hacerlo si deseaba ser verdaderamente feliz. Se sentaron y hablaron.

¡Papá! – Dijo la señorita al bajar del tren.

Mi niña, bienvenida. Te extrañé mucho. – Se abrazaron.

Tengo tanto que contarte. La pasé muy bien con ellos. Son tan amables y cariñosos. – Hablaba muy rápido. – Me llevaron a comer a restaurantes deliciosos, a cabalgar por el lago, de picnic en la noche… Me presentaron a muchas personas.

Hija, no tienes que contarme todo de un solo. Tenemos todo el día para platicar. – Subió la vista. Vio venir a un joven conocido. – Señor Cornwell. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué lo trae a Washington?

¿Lo conoces?

Sí. Es el sobrino de William Andley de Chicago.

Pues… - Bajó la mirada.

¿Qué sucedió, mi niña? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Señor Whitmore, es un gusto verlo de nuevo. ¿Le puedo pedir algo antes de continuar?

Claro, muchacho.

Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está su vehículo?

Por allá. Vamos.

La joven iba primero. Stear aprovechó a señalarle al Señor Whitmore los dos hombres que los siguieron. Ambos preocupados, aceleraron el paso. Los tres se subieron al automóvil y se fueron. En el camino, el joven Cornwell le contó todos los acontecimientos llevados a cabo en la estación de tren entre los dos sujetos sospechosos, él y Emily.

Emily hizo todo lo posible para apartarlos. No la dejaban sola. Por eso, la busque… Le dije mi amor, espero no le moleste. Se me ocurrió eso para apartarla…

No hay problema si era para ayudar a mi hija. Solamente espero que no le traiga problemas a usted.

Nos siguieron hasta la plataforma. Le ofrecí acompañarla hasta que el tren partiera.

Papá, el perdió su tren por mi culpa.

¿Cómo así?

Él iba a Boston. Por esperar conmigo, nos pusimos a platicar. El tren ya había avanzado cuando nos dimos cuenta. ¡Qué pena contigo! – Durante el viaje se convirtieron en amigos.

No te preocupes; te lo he dicho muchas veces. Además, fue lo mejor porque los hombres subieron al tren también.

¡Los siguieron!

Sí. Los vimos pasar. Parecía que nos buscaban. Nos escondimos en una cabina hasta llegar aquí.

Muchacho, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte tus atenciones para mi hija. Será mejor que te comuniques con tu familia antes de que se preocupen.

Stear prestó el teléfono. Llamó a la oficina de Albert. Le informaron sobre la visita en las oficinas de Catherine. Realizó otra llamada. Localizó a George. Le informó lo sucedido detalladamente. Pidió ayuda para averiguar quienes eran esos sujetos. La mano derecha de Albert le aconsejó quedarse en Washington hasta nuevo aviso. Mandarían a Archie en su lugar. No es recomendable moverse hasta no saber exactamente lo que sucede. Así lo informó a la familia. Archie salió al día siguiente de Chicago a Boston. Dejó a su novia muy triste.

¡No puedo creer que te manden a Boston tan cerca de la boda!

Es lo único que se puede hacer. Es imprescindible llevar a cabo este negocio.

No es posible que me dejes… - Gritó, Annie.

Mira, no hay nada que hacer. Me voy. – Respondió a gritos. – Es trabajo. Quieras o no, me voy…

Vete… déjame aquí con los preparativos…

Sabes, Annie. Creo que este tiempo nos servirá para darnos cuenta si nos conviene casarnos.

¿Conviene? ¿De qué hablas? Te amo, Archie. ¿Qué… - Dejó la frase a medias. – Ya entiendo… tú… tú… no quieres casarte… - Los ojos de Archie le indicaban que estaba en lo correcto. Bajó la voz a un murmullo. - ¿Me amas, Archie?

Annie…

¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Annie, por favor…

Creo que tienes razón. Este tiempo nos servirá o, por lo menos, te servirá. – Lloraba. – Te amo. Cuando vuelvas, dime lo que quieres hacer. Espero que seas sincero.

Annie…

Detendré los preparativos hasta que vuelvas. No quiero seguir esforzándome si no se llevará a cabo.

Annie…

No digas nada. Solo vete. – Se retiró de la sala muy triste.

En el camino hacia Boston recordó la última conversación que sostuvo con Annie. Era lo mejor, en eso, estaban de acuerdo. Se convirtió en una excelente oportunidad para cortar la relación con Annie. A medio camino, le dio hambre. Fue al vagón restaurante. Buscó lugar donde sentarse. La impresión de ver al objeto de su afecto. Elly estaba sentada a una mesa al lado de una ventana grande. Recobró el uso de sus piernas. Caminó hacia ella. Se sentó frente a ella. Ella lo miraba.

No te atrevas a sentarte ahí.

Nadie está sentado aquí.

Es mi mesa.

¿Por qué no compartes esta mesa?

No tengo por qué hacerlo. Hay otras. Vete a otra.

No. Hablemos

No hay nada que decir.

Lo hay.

¿Como qué?

Como… ¿a dónde vas?

No te importa.

Mmmm… No conoces a nadie en Nueva York.

¿Estás seguro?

Lo estoy. Lo comentaste en uno de nuestros almuerzos.

… - La mirada de odio mezclada con nervios estaban a punto de delatar sus verdaderos deseos.

Tampoco en Boston… Tampoco en Washington… ¡Ahhh…! En Europa sí tienes familia.

…

Te… te… te vas… - Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta los planes de su dama.

… - Se sonrojó. Fue imposible evitar mostrar la naturaleza de su viaje a Nueva York.

Te vas… ¿Por qué?

Voy visitar a mi familia. Tú lo dijiste.

Hablaron una hora. De alguna manera, Archie convenció a Elly de acompañarlo a Boston unos días en vez de pasarlos en Nueva York antes de subir al barco. Tenía la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre su viaje por amor; regresar con él, por amor; comprometerse, por amor; casarse, por amor; y, si fuera posible, entregarse por amor. Ahora, lo que le preocupaba era dónde pasarían las noches. Él se hospedará en la residencia Andley. La reputación de la dama era imprescindible mantener intacta. Se le ocurrió pedir a la cocinera ayuda a conseguir una dama de compañía para Elly.

Catherine y Albert discutieron sobre el tema con mucha calma. Él se disculpó nuevamente. Sabía que le sería difícil convencer a su esposa de su amor hacia ella. Un ultimátum se dio. Tuvo que ceder en muchas cosas este esposo para lograr cambiar las condiciones del ultimátum. Logró mantener la casa tal cual estaba. El término más destacado del acuerdo incluía tener tiempo exclusivamente para ellos dos y, ahora, su bebé por lo menos tres veces por semana. Verían a la familia especialmente los domingos y fechas especiales. Catherine buscaba fortalecer su relación de pareja y su familia. Los otros términos se irían estableciendo según se fueran dando; siempre recordar su familia primero. Salieron de la oficina, unidos y contentos por la noticia. George los esperaba. La tarde dejó pasar a la oscuridad de la noche.

Albert invitó a una pequeña recepción a la familia días después. Stear y Archie estaban ausentes. La mansión Andley se llenó de alegría ante la noticia de un nuevo miembro y heredero. Tía Elroy comenzó los planes para recibir a este bebé. Candy abrazó a Albert y a Catherine con mucho cariño. Se ofreció a apoyarla de la forma en que se la pidieran. Al principio, hubo renuencia de parte de la embarazada; eso cambió. Se comenzaron a llevar mejor, lo cual hacía que Albert se tranquilizara.

Archie tenía dos semanas de compartir su casa con Elly. El tiempo dentro de la oficina, se concentraba mucho. El objetivo: terminar rápidamente, volver rápidamente y reunirse con Elly. A veces, cenaban en restaurantes; caminaban por el parque… La actividad preferida de la pareja era leer sentados frente a la chimenea encendida tomando chocolate caliente.

Stear fue invitado a hospedarse con la familia Whitmore. Por la falta de noticias por parte de George y las precauciones a tomar, era poco frecuente salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Sabía que las personas que hostigaron a la dama continuaban rondando por ahí. Emily se encargó de entretenerlo. De alguna manera, esto la ayudaba a imaginar que ella no estaba pasando por la misma situación. Ambas familias eran precavidas ante la posibilidad de algún problema. Tomaban el desayuno en el patio. Salían a caminar por el jardín. La lectura les colaboraba para que el tiempo fuera más a prisa. Aún así, platicar era la forma más efectiva para entretenerse.

Hablar contigo ha logrado que sea muy agradable esta espera.

Opino lo mismo. ¿Te imaginas si tuviera que hacerlo sola?

Pues… no lo sé.

Te aseguro que sería una tortura. No poder salir a comer a un restaurante, visitar a mis amistades, ir los cumpleaños o reuniones, al teatro… Hay tantas cosas que hacer afuera.

Con el tiempo que te llevo aquí, te miras muy cómoda en tu casa, como si no salieras. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustaba salir tanto.

Me gusta mucho la vida afuera de estas paredes. Tengo amigos y amigas con quienes nos juntamos a comer, a una barbacoa, un picnic… o ir al teatro. En fin, me gusta. Me ha costado mucho; creo estar en una prisión.

Si esta es una prisión, ¡qué lujo de prisión!

Jajajaja…

Jajajajaja…

Una cárcel de oro con una excelente cocina, muebles cómodos, jardines amplios y horarios libres. Entre esas cuatro paredes, la pareja profundizó su amistad por medio de sus palabras; se trasladó al lenguaje corporal de los dos. La confianza mutua les dio pie a contar sus secretos e historias vergonzosas. Reían y se carcajeaban. Ellos disfrutaban igual que Archie y Elly.

Faltaban unos días para embarcarse a Europa. A Archie se le terminaba el tiempo. Si quería que Elly lo aceptara, tenía que actuar rápido y radicalmente. Hacer algo tan impresionante, tan extremo para que ella se arrojara en sus brazos sin pensar. La mayoría de las estrategias iban en contra de su caballerosidad, pero ya no había tiempo. ¿Cómo lograría su objetivo? Analizando esto se encontraba, por eso no respondía a la pregunta que Elly le hizo. Caminó tres pasos más. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito llamándolo por su nombre. Unos segundos más y hubiera volado por los aires gracias a un automóvil en movimiento. Muy sorprendido miró a la dama frente a él. Ella se acercó; dio un brinco tomándolo por el cuello. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Él la sostuvo rodeando su cintura. El abrazo era apretado; mostraban la necesidad de estar juntos. Mareados los dos tratando de eliminar las ideas sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido acercaron sus rostros en un beso. Olvidaron al público testigo del casi accidente y, luego, del amor entre ellos. Archie regresó a la realidad. Vivió su sueño. La dejó en el suelo. Le tomó la mano. Regresaron a la residencia. Esta era su oportunidad. Imposible dejarla ir. Entraron a la sala, cerró la puerta antes de ser sorprendidos por alguien más. Él no le soltó la mano en ningún instante. Intempestivamente, la tomó por la cintura nuevamente; repitió el beso. Ahora, más profundamente, más suave, más apasionado. Exploraron sus bocas sin tomar aire durante varios minutos. Desconocieron el compromiso oficial y latente del caballero. De esa oportunidad en adelante, la vida de Annie ya había cambiado sin ella saberlo.

* * *

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras: les ofrezco una disculpa muy grande. Mi hospitalización me atrazó en trabajo y en estudios. **

**Una semana fuera de servicio como que afecta un montón. **

**(No les puedo negar que me cayó bien el descanso... jajajaja... Es secreto. No le cuenten a nadie... jajajaja... )**

** Les aseguro que les seguiré subiendo los capítulos con la mayor regularidad posible. **

**Les mando un besote y abrazote.**

**TC GAN**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La magia del ambiente lo vivieron con intensidad. Archie recorría la boca de Elly con su lengua como si buscara un tesoro escondido; su mano derecha buscaba el seno izquierdo de la dama. El brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura y la mano buscaba acariciar la espalda. Ella caminó de espaldas, él la llevaba casi en el aire hacia el sofá. Cayeron torpemente sobre el cuero negro. Ella continuó colgada de él por su nuca. La manos masculinas subían la falda de la dama en busca de la suave piel. Logró su cometido. Se distrajo al ver los dos senos subir y bajar con fuerza a raíz de la respiración agitada. Por eso, subió sus caricias. Abrió los botones del vestido. Lo soltó de la nuca para poder bajar el vestido por sus mangas. La mirada varonil bajaba siguiendo de cerca la delicada prenda caer. Le levantó la cadera para quitarle la prenda completa. Los botones de la camisa no se dejaron olvidados. Tuvieron problemas con soltar la prenda íntima de ella; fue un verdadero reto para el joven esperar a soltar lo necesario para quitarlo también. Solo se quedaron sus senos al aire para que él los tomara con sus manos. Llevó su boca hacia uno de ellos. Lo jugó con su lengua. Sus manos seguían buscando el punto femenino. Metió una mano dentro su ropa interior. Bajó su palma hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Hizo estremecer a la chica quien arqueaba su espalda. La virilidad se había despertado hacía un rato, pero no le había hecho caso hasta que no pudo más. Se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo con la colaboración de ella. Los dos desesperados por entregarse al otro. Las palabras proviniendo de una voz femenina impresionaron a Archie.

Apúrate… te estoy esperando… No puedo más…

Candy se dedicaba a cuidar a Catherine. Esto les permitió conocerse mejor. Para la mujer embarazada, la otra era una contrincante, una rival. Ella llamaba la atención de su esposo de una manera que consideraba sospechosa. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no sería una rival. Ella no sentía otra cosa más que amistad por su esposo. A pesar de saber este detalle, no podía evitar sentir celos de ella. Albert siempre la vería de forma especial aunque Candy no.

¿Te pasa algo, Catherine?

No, no me pasa nada.

¿Segura?

Sí.

Gracias por ayudarme en esta situación. Me siento muy rara.

Seguro. Me imagino que se debe sentir así.

Oye, me gustaría ir a unas tiendas de bebés. Quiero comprar algunas cosas para la guardería.

¡Claro! Con mucho gusto. Te acompañaré. ¡Qué emoción! Será mi hermanito o hermanita…

Cierto… Jajajaja…

Jajajajaja…

¿A cuál quieres ir?

Quiero ir a una en Nueva York.

¡Nueva York! ¿Estás bien?

Sí, lo estoy. El médico me dijo que podía ir. Quiero comprar el cuarto.

¡Hasta allá! ¿No hay tiendas aquí?

Sí, pero allá un amigo tiene una tienda y él me ofreció que cuando llegara el momento, él me regalaría lo que yo quiera.

¿Amigo?

Bueno… es mi primo. Crecimos juntos. Él siempre me aseguró que yo sería mamá.

¿No querías serlo?

Pues… no de veinte años.

Ya no tienes veinte años.

Exacto… yo estoy tranquila con esto, pero él se burlará de mí…

No lo creo. Creo que se sentirá feliz.

Feliz, sí; pero se burlará de mí… Ya lo llamé. Le dije que llegaría la próxima semana.

¿Ya le dijiste a Albert?

Ya le conté a William. Está haciendo los preparativos para irse con nosotras.

¡Qué bien!

El padre de Emily salió de viaje de negocios. Dejó instrucciones muy precisas acerca de la seguridad de su hija y de su huésped. La verdad del viaje era ir a Chicago a hablar con George. Es imperativo averiguar lo sucedido, quién estaba detrás de ello y por qué. La señorita se quedó tranquila, pero Stear no. Él conocía las razones por las cuales se iba el Señor Whitmore.

Una noche, el mayor de los Cornwell invitó a salir a Emily. Ella estaba extrañada por esa propuesta porque se les prohibió salir. Se arreglaron como si fuera una cita verdadera. El vestido bajaba desde los hombros hasta el suelo; tacones altos y un maquillaje delicado acompañaba el estilo completo. Él vestía un traje negro y una corbata ascot gris. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de la dama. Salió. Se vieron. Bajaron las gradas. El comedor estaba iluminado con muchas velas. La cena en la mesa emanaba el aroma en cada rincón. El aire romántico emocionó a la pareja: la primera vez que ambos sentían esto. Ello se debía a la cercanía en las últimas semanas.

Quería demostrarte lo mucho que agradezco tus atenciones.

¡Parece un restaurante!

Gracias. – Le toma la mano.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú me salvaste de esos hombres raros.

Ven… cenemos…

En Nueva York, Albert, Catherine y Candy llegaban a su apartamento. Cinco días pasaron. Los tres desayunaron y hablaron sobre lo que harían ese día. El caballero iría a trabajar y ellas de compras para ellas. Las cosas del bebé las comprarán después. Con mucha ilusión caminaron por las aceras observando las vitrinas. Una tienda les llamó la atención. Buscaban un regalo para Albert. Entraron a ver si encontraban algo interesante. ¡Vaya que lo encontraron! Catherine vio a la persona probándose un smoking. Jaló a Candy por el brazo para asegurarse de que era quien ella creía que era.

¡Terry! – Murmuró Candy.

¡Lo sabía!

Vámonos. Por favor.

¿Estás segura?

Sí… - La llevó a la puerta.

Muy tarde. El dueño de los ojos grises estaba anonadado por la impresión de verla en ese almacén reflejada en el espejo. La llamó. Caminó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la dirección de la joven hacia la calle lo antes posible. Catherine conocía la historia. Decidió ayudarlo; bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Él se detuvo frente a la mujer cuyo recuerdo no le permitía dormir. La dama embarazada se apartó con discreción. Buscó a la persona atendiendo a Terry. Le dejó una nota. La pareja intercambió unas palabras. Cada uno regresó a su rutina. Las mujeres salieron. Durante el trayecto, hubo un corto interrogatorio en el cual las sospechas de una de ellas se confirmaban y supo que optó por hacer lo correcto en dejarle una invitación a cenar sin que la otra se diera cuenta. En la tarde, esperaban a Albert salir de una sesión. Se disculpó por sentirse indispuesta e insistió en regresar a la casa sola. Esperaba la llegada de ese caballero. Si iba a intervenir, lo haría únicamente después de hablar con él.

Bienvenido. Soy Catherine Andley. Esta es la casa de mi esposo, William. Sé que lo conoce.

Lo conozco.

Pase adelante, Señor Grandchester.

Gracias.

Le ofreció una bebida. Admitió sentirse intrigado por la invitación. Ella explicó la razones. Primero, corroborar una noticia leída en revistas de chismes el día que llegaron a la Gran Manzana. Los subsiguientes pasos dependen de esa primera respuesta. Aseguró estar soltero y sin compromiso. Susana se había enamorado del atento médico. Inquirió sobre las razones por las que se encontraba en ese almacén tallándose un traje elegante. Las fiestas de la compañía le exigían llevar puesto un atuendo adecuado a su nuevo estatus de fama. La última pregunta, la más importante: seguía enamorado o no de Candy. Una afirmación por parte de él fue su respuesta aunada a una confesión sobre las intensiones de reconquistar a la rubia. Ella le aseguró ser una excelente aliada.

Albert y Candy regresaron a la casa. Ella se fue directamente a dejar los paquetes a su habitación y refrescarse un poco. Catherine llamó a su esposo a la sala de invitados. Se alegraron de verse nuevamente. Se dieron un gran abrazo fraternal. Así fue informado el rubio de lo sucedido. Se apuntó a ser un celestino; ayudar a la pareja soltera a casarse si era posible. Terry se queda a cenar con ellos.

La cita entre Stear y Emily brindó frutos sentimentales para ellos. Sus conversaciones los entretenían horas de horas. Una nube de preocupación cubrió la gran casa al hombre enterarse de las intensiones de unos políticos del partido contrario. El Señor Whitmore telefoneó a contar la situación. Cada día que pasaba sería más delicada no solo para la señorita sino para el joven también. Eso le sucedió por intervenir en aquella ocasión sobre el andén. Se había ganado el odio y sentimiento de venganza por su atención de caballero. Sin embargo, sabía que sin él hubieran logrado secuestrarla. Ella nunca escuchó sobre esta situación. Stear analizó el consejo de George: no contarle nada a Emily, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Ante la insistencia de salir a la calle, era necesario hacerle conocer todos los detalles.

¿Por qué he hecho todo lo posible para no salir de la casa?

Al principio, lo entendía. Ahora no. ¿Por qué?

Te diré la verdad. Creo que tienes derecho a saberla.

Me asustas, Stear.

Vamos. Sentémonos. – Le pidió un té para los nervios a la doncella previendo la posible reacción.

Me asustas. – Repitió.

No es para asustarse, es para ser precavidos. – Le toma las manos. – Aquellos hombres del tren, ¿recuerdas?

Sí.

Ellos son malos. Querían… se… se… secuestrarte.

¡Secuestrarme! No hablas en serio. – Se levanta. – No hablas en serio. Imposible. Estás loco.

Tranquila. Regresa. Siéntate aquí, a mi lado. – Vuelve a tomarle las manos.

Esos hombres siguen buscando la oportunidad para hacernos daño. Por eso no podemos salir. Acá estamos a salvo.

¡Papá! ¿Y papá?

Él está bien. Quiere volver, pero no es prudente en este momento. Eso sí, tenemos instrucciones de qué hacer.

Dijiste que no era para preocuparse. Esto es para preocuparse.

Se han tomado todas las precauciones. Si hacemos las cosas bien, todo saldrá bien.

No saldré. Te lo juro, Stear. – Comienza a llorar.

Toma este té. Te hará bien. – Le da el té y comienza a tomarlo.

¿Qué mas tengo que hacer?

Lo mismo que hemos hecho en estos días.

Quiero hablar con mi papá.

Vamos a llamarlo.

Habló con su papá. Él le aseguró estar bien. Su mayor preocupación era ella. Depositó toda su confianza en Stear. Él es el más cercano a su hija en ese momento. Lo más difícil para ella comenzaría en la noche: el insomnio. Una de esas noches, salió a caminar por la casa. Fue a la cocina. Un vaso de leche caliente le ayudaría. Encontró a su huésped tomando de una taza humeante.

¿Leche?

Justamente venía por eso mismo.

Toma. – Compartiendo su bebida. - ¿No duermes?

No puedo. Estoy cansada, pero no puedo. Tú tampoco puedes.

Cierto. – Se vieron a los ojos. – Ya que no podemos dormir, ¿te parece si platicamos un rato?

Está bien.

Un muy nervioso Terry iba en su automóvil. Candy lo esperaba para dar un paseo por ahí. Catherine y Albert le ayudaron a eliminar sus dudas sobre aceptar la proposición. Estaba muy renuente. Aceptar el hecho de tener la oportunidad de ser feliz con su caballero, le era difícil de hacer. Daba vueltas por el salón. Los esposos la miraban divirtiéndose de ello.

¡Al fin! – Gritó Candy. Salió directamente a la puerta.

¡No, Candy! Yo abro. Tú espera aquí un momento. No queremos que muestres desesperación. Aunque así te sientas.

Terry entró a la estancia. Vio a Candy salir de la sala. Fascinación mostraba en sus ojos. El paseo prometía ser agradable y fructuoso. En un restaurante con vista al Hudson, los dos comían. Ella no cambió. Galletas, pasteles y postres seguían siendo sus favoritos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Terry llevó de vuelta a Candy a su casa. Ella todavía no podía creer que él estuviera libre de compromisos y tampoco que tuviera una segunda oportunidad a ser feliz con el hombre a quien ama. Al entrar por la puerta, la cerró detrás de ella. No caminó a su habitación, bailó a ella. Se cambió para dormir y se acostó. Todo pareciera una nube… un sueño. Soñó con él.

Él, por su lado, no estaba seguro de querer retomar la relación con ella. Pensaba que si se presentara una situación parecida otra vez, la reacción por parte de la rubia sería la misma: dejarlo sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión. Pasó algunos minutos pensando en ello. Durante las horas compartidas, disfrutaron de su compañía. Le había tomado la mano para ayudarla a subir al carro. Sus manitas tan suaves aceptando la caricia de las de él le provocaron iluminar su mirada. La plática inicial fue difícil para los dos. Hablar de la relación por la que se separaron era un tema delicado. Por primera vez, se pusieron atención. Era la base de su posible reconciliación. Manejaba de vuelta a su casa. De repente, algo sucedió que lo hizo dar la vuelta.

Elly se subió al barco. No cambió sus planes a pesar de los esfuerzos de Archie. El curso estaba pagado y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Antes de subir al barco, el menor de los Cornwell se dio cuenta de las razones por la que ella se iba de América. Él era la razón; más bien su matrimonio con Annie. Le aseguró romper la relación con su novia para estar con ella. Le argumentó la injusticia que sería para los tres no encontrar la felicidad. Lastimar a la prometida era lo último que ambos desearían hacer, pero era inevitable. El viaje les serviría para probar su amor y darle la oportunidad a Archie de terminar con el matrimonio con cautela y produciendo el menor daño posible. Lo mejor que podían hacer era estar separados para no dar oportunidad a comentarios hirientes con la posible intrusión de una tercera persona en la relación. Subido en el tren de vuelta a Chicago, cerraba los ojos para imaginar lo que le mantendría arropado en las noches de frío.

Stear todavía se encontraba escondido con Emily en la capital del país. George les mandaba indicaciones para optimizar la seguridad. El plan era sacarlos de la ciudad sin alertar a los malos, llevarlos a Chicago y esconderlos en Lakewood por un tiempo prudencial. Eso permitiría que el padre regresara a la ciudad con las pruebas necesarias para meter a la cárcel a los malhechores y a los autores intelectuales del daño. La pareja se preparaba para salir de la casa. Ella no quería abandonar su casa y dejarlo todo. Las pertenencias de su madre eran muy preciados. Le aseguraron que todo estaría bien. Por la puerta de servicio entró el camión de servicio a domicilio de la abarrotería donde compraban sus alimentos. Se subieron atrás y salieron de ahí. El camión regresó al negocio. Se estacionó adentro del garaje. Ahí los esperaba otro automóvil que los llevaría hasta Chicago. Por los nervios, los ojos de la damita se aguaban con facilidad. Stear sabía que sería difícil para los dos el largo trayecto. Ya pasaban 90 minutos de haber salido de la abarrotería; se dieron cuenta de la hermosa vista de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Perdóname, Stear.

¿Por qué?

Porque por mí estás en peligro.

No te preocupes; peor sería que estuvieras pasando esto sola. Por lo menos, así te puedo acompañar.

Como siempre, eres un caballero… mi caballero andante… salvándome una y otra vez del peligro. – Lo abraza.

Tú… tú eres mi doncella… - Casi se arrepiente de decirle eso. Ella bosteza. – Duerme. Te aviso cuando lleguemos.

¿No dormirás tú?

Talvez, por ahora no puedo. Espero hacerlo luego. – Dijo muy cansado.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Andley en Chicago. Stear se había dormido al poco rato que Emily lo había hecho. El chofer entró por el portón exterior. Para protección de ellos, se estacionaron en la puerta de servicio. Los despertaron. Estaban cansados, pero tranquilos por estar en un lugar seguro. Ya adentro de la casa, se unieron en un gran abrazo padre e hija. Ambos lloraron de la emoción de estar juntos nuevamente. Les tocaba hablar más tarde sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir. Fue tanta la conmoción para ella que perdió el conocimiento; se mezclaban la angustia, la preocupación, la alegría, los nervios y el cansancio. Despertó cerca de la hora de la cena mucho más relajada. Se lavó su carita. Abrió la puerta y siguió el corredor hasta llegar a las gradas principales. Bajó; escuchó las voces para dirigirse a ellas. En la sala, estaban su padre, Stear, Anthony y, el recién llegado, Archie. Hablaron sobre la situación peligrosa. Al entrar la señorita, dejaron ese tema por un lado para indagar sobre la salud mental, física y emocional de los presentes. Cenaron tranquilos entre risas y sonrisas. Anthony, Archie y el Señor Whitmore se retiraron a dormir y dejaron a los otros dos solos.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí, gracias. – Siguió preguntando. - ¿Cómo llegué arriba? Recuerdo abrazar a mi papá, pero nada más.

Te llevé yo.

¿Tú? ¿No estabas muy cansado?

Lo estaba, pero era necesario llevarte rápidamente. Tu padre no conoce la casa bien y no sabía dónde era tu habitación.

Gracias. Siempre tú… - Lo miraba embelesada.

No te preocupes. Siempre te ayudaré. – Le tomó las manos.

Se dieron un beso muy dulce en medio de un abrazo. Subió la temperatura de los dos cuerpos. Él se separó. No están solos; no estaba dispuesto a dejar la reputación de ella en entredicho por muchas ganas que tuviera de tenerla cerca y de ir más allá de lo que habían llegado.

Aquella noche, regresó a agradecer a Catherine y a Albert por haber intervenido por él. Les comunicó sobre las serias intenciones de reconquistarla, labor que ha comenzado durante la cita. Planteó su plan. La pareja de esposos le aseguraron alianza y apoyo. Las visitas de Terry se hicieron rutinarias. Recogía a Candy por las mañanas antes de ir al teatro. La invitaba todas las noches a verlo. Ella le contestaba con una negativa. Siempre se excusaba con cuidar de Catherine. Se le ocurrió, entonces, una solución. Los invitó a todos a la última presentación. Fueron muy contentos a verlo. Después de la presentación lo felicitaron por su actuación y le informaron sobre su retorno a Chicago. La pareja había escogido el amueblado para el cuarto del bebé en la tienda del amigo de la esposa. Le presentó su primo a su esposo. Al ver a su amada prima embarazada, la señaló y se rió con gusto.

Anthony se había quedado en Chicago para hacerse cargo de las oficinas mientras los demás no estuvieran. Con tantos eventos en tan poco tiempo, no tuvo tiempo de divertirse. Tenía la esperanza de que el regreso de sus primos le permitiera tomar unos días de vacaciones. No fue así. El peligro en el que se encontraban Stear y Emily acaparaba la mayoría del tiempo de la familia. Mantenerlos a salvo era primordial. Una noche, después de cenar, el trío de caballeros se sentaron a platicar. Fue la primera oportunidad de hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Archie les contó algunos detalles sobre Elly y la decisión que tomó respecto a su compromiso. Le aconsejaron que era imperativo que hablara con Annie y hacerlo sin lastimarla mucho. Stear les contó con lujo de detalle sobre cómo conoció a Emily. Les contó sus actividades diarias además de las excusas inventadas por él para evitar una salida por parte de ella. No les habló sobre sus besos. Faltaba Anthony. No decía nada.

¿Tú no tienes nada que contar?

He trabajado en la oficina todo el tiempo. – Sonrió pícaramente.

¿Qué no nos estás contando?

Nada… se los aseguro.

Mentira. Cuéntalo.

Pues…

La obligación de Anthony dentro de la empresa consistía en asistir periódicamente a supervisar una finca de ganado que poseían por sugerencia de él. En uno de esos viajes, conoció a la hija del finquero vecino. Desde ese día, no perdió oportunidad de visitarla. No contaba sobre la dama en cuestión. Era privado, de él y para él solo. Llevaban un buen tiempo de ser amigos. La intención de traerla a conocer a la familia era imperativo para el joven Brower, pero ella no estaba segura de querer ser presentada ante la familia. Ella conocía perfectamente la reputación de la Tía Elroy; además de saber con cierta certeza sobre las exigencias sociales al exponerse a los dimes y diretes de la gente de la ciudad. Esto era comprensible y él también deseaba protegerla de eso. Sin embargo, la pareja cada día se unía más; afianzaban su relación con cada visita del rubio. Generalmente, salen a pasear por los alrededores ya sea a caballo, a pie o en automóvil. El chico tomaba almuerzos largos o se escapaba de la oficina para comprarle regalos a su amiga. El primer regalo que le dio fue para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella. Le compró una caja de cerámica que tenía unas rosas pintadas en la tapadera. Era un detalle delicado y apropiado para la dama, impersonal y completamente diferente a lo que ella tenía en su casa. Al crecer en un rancho, en medio de ganado, grama, caballos y tres hermanos, ella estaba no acostumbrada tener detalles muy femeninos. No es que no le gustaran, es que no tenía la oportunidad de obtenerlas. Al recibir ese lindo presente, la hizo subir la mirada hacia el joven con mucha ternura. Como respuesta, recibió una mirada igual de tierna. Con esa acción, comenzó la historia de amor entre ellos. Los siguientes regalos pasaron a ser más personales. Un día de tantos, él silbaba una melodía. A ella le gustó. Por eso, consiguió el nombre de un artesano quien le hizo a mano una cajita de música con aquella melodía. Ese se lo dio en uno de esos paseos, en privado, lejos de los ojos protectores de los hermanos y padre. Aunque eso no hubiera sido problema porque se caían muy bien. El siguiente regalo iba a ser muy especial y personal. Ya lo guardaba en su habitación. Solo faltaba ir a verla. Tenía la esperanza de visitarla cuando regresaran los primos y Albert. Ante el peligro que representaba la situación de Stear, prohibieron a todos a salir de Chicago. Todos estaban obligados a quedarse ahí. Anthony no quería poner en peligro a su amiga. Esto le preocupaba. También le inquietaba el hecho de no haber podido visitarla sin avisarle del cambio repentino en su situación.

Llegó el día en que Albert, Catherine y Candy debían regresar. Terry expresó interés por irse con ellos a pasar sus vacaciones. Albert lo apartó. Le explicó la situación delicada en la que se rodeaba la familia. La noticia alarmó mucho al inglés quien sugirió dejar a las dos damas en Nueva York. Ese tema ya había sido discutido con ellas; ninguna estaba dispuesta a quedarse en esa ciudad. Catherine dijo no separarse de su esposo además de querer el nacimiento de su bebé en Chicago. Candy no aceptó la propuesta; deseaba quedarse cerca de Catherine para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario. Ante esto, Terry resolvió irse con ellos. No iba a permitir separarse de su rubia y, mucho menos, dejarla enfrentando el peligro sola. Albert le aseguró que estarían a salvo. Tomó todas las precauciones necesarias para mantener a toda la familia tranquila; quien entrara a la mansión, no saldría hasta que no estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Albert, no me importa. Lo dejaré todo por el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de no dejar a mi pecosa otra vez. ¡No la dejaré ir!

Te comprendo. Pero es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si no puedes regresar a tiempo para tu próxima obra?

¿Qué harías para proteger a Catherine?

He hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de quedarse aquí. Pero no quiere. Yo preferiría tenerla aquí a ella y a mi bebé. Si pudiera me quedaría con ella. Pero no puedo. Tengo que ir.

¿A caso hay algo que convencería a tu esposa a quedarse?

No, no la hay.

Exactamente. Nada los separaría. Pues es lo mismo conmigo. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla. Me quiero quedar con ella. Quiero convencerla de que nuestro amor vale la pena. Quiero lograr formar la familia que nunca tuve.

¿De que hablas con eso de convencerla?

Todavía me cuesta pensar que no huirá de mi otra vez. Por eso me iré con ella. No voy a permitirle huir de nuevo.

Está bien. Solo tengo una petición. – Dijo lentamente.

¿Cuál es?

Tendrás que ser un caballero con ella mientras estés bajo mi techo.

¿Y si me la llevo a otro techo? – Dijo con sorna.

No es por el qué dirán, si eso es lo que piensas. Es por ella. Primero está su seguridad y bienestar.

… - Lo vio con una mirada seria. – En eso, estamos de acuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La mansión en Chicago parecía un hotel con tantas personas viviendo ahí. Trajeron los muebles y los adornos para la guardería y habitación para el bebé. El médico rápidamente llegó a revisar la embarazada para cerciorarse del estado de salud. Todo estaba bien. Por eso, autorizó la participación en la organización y colocación de todo. El plan para los caballeros era que Archie, Anthony, Stear y Albert trabajarían desde casa cada día un poco de más tiempo. Hacerlo paulatinamente para no levantar sospechas. El embarazo de Catherine brindó la excusa perfecta para lograrlo. En cambio las damas en compañía de Terry se quedaban en casa. Ante la insistencia de Candy en querer colaborarle a Catherine a adornar el nuevo cuarto, el joven colaboró a pesar de su renuencia. Albert le agradeció este gesto al actor por el simple hecho de tranquilizarlo; ellas no estarían solas.

Pasaron dos semanas y media. Ahora, trabajaban en casa durante las tardes. El teléfono paso a ser la herramienta de trabajo más importante. Los mensajeros iban y venían. Eran los de confianza. La policía tenía personal adiestrado en pasar desapercibido afuera de la casa. Los jardines también estaban escoltados. Nadie puede entrar sin ser escudriñado. Adentro, la familia y sus amigos vivían tranquilamente. Lo único que cambió fue el cambio del trabajo. Una de tantas tardes, Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca reunido con los demás. Escucharon un toque a la puerta.

Pase… - Dijo Albert y todos voltearon a ver.

¿Albert?

¡Catherine! – Se sorprende. Se dispone a levantarse. - ¿Te pasa algo?

No. Todo está bien.

¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? – La seguían con la mirada los demás.

Necesitamos su ayuda. No quería interrumpir, pero necesitamos la fuerza de varios hombres. – Dijo con picardía.

¿Tiene que ser en este instante? Estamos trabajando.

No les pediría ayuda si no fuera necesario. Nosotras no podemos hacerlo solas.

¿Y Terry? – Dijo Archie.

No puede solo. – Se acerca a su esposo. Le da un beso en la mejilla y le hace ojitos de perrito desamparado. – Por favor, mi amor.

No me vas a convencer con eso. – Todos se ríen.

¿Ah, no? – Se acerca más y roza sus labios contra los de él muy seductoramente. Duró unos cuantos segundos. Los otros se impresionaron con la forma en la que actuó la dama.

Está bien. De todos modos ya falta poco para llegar a las cinco.

Claro, tío. Vamos.

Todos se levantaron. Salieron por la puerta, Albert jaló a su esposa.

¡Cómo te atreviste! No estábamos solos.

…

¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? – Enojado.

Fácil. – Dijo traquilamente. – Están aquí encerrados hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando ibas a la oficina, regresabas a casa a las seis y media a dedicarte a la familia. Trabajas más aquí que allá. – Dijo con reproche.

¿Lo he hecho?

Siempre salen de aquí a cenar y de desayunar a aquí. Hasta los sábados trabajas. – Le da la espalda para caminar a la puerta. Se voltea y termina diciendo. – Además, te extraño mucho. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de besar al esposo que tanto amo. – Le guiña un ojo.

Llegaron a la habitación del bebé. Entre todos probaban diferentes formas de colocar los muebles. En algunas ocasiones, se propiciaron comentarios y opiniones, pero la válida es la de la futura madre. Terry y Albert, mientras esperaban nuevas instrucciones por parte de las damas, hablaron un rato.

Terry, ¿eres mi amigo y me dirás la verdad?

Claro. ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Te hemos dejado desatendido?

No lo creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Catherine me acaba de hacer un reclamo. Me dijo que la he descuidado a ella y a la familia. ¿A caso trabajo mucho?

Bueno… - No quiso decir nada más.

Dime lo que piensas.

Bueno… después de desayuno, se meten en esa oficina. El almuerzo se los llevan, salen si necesitan el baño. Salen hasta la cena y luego, en la mayoría de noches, vuelves a entrar. Yo no estado desatendido. Siempre estoy con Candy en donde ella esté. He disfrutado mucho su compañía.

Gracias por tu sinceridad. Me alegra que te sientas bien acá.

Chicos, a mover ese mueble otra vez. – Escucharon la voz de Candy.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde moviendo todo de un lugar a otro. Todos se divirtieron. Llegó la hora de la cena. Se sentaron a la mesa. Estaban relajados y animados, pareció que se olvidaron el peligro.

En la capital, regresaba el padre de Emily a su hogar. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir más información. Para ello contrató los servicios de una compañía de seguridad e investigación. Se comunicó con sus amigos más cercanos para contarles los sucedido y pedir su colaboración. Ellos le reiteraron su apoyo puesto que también eran amenazados. Cada uno por su lado, había manejado la situación lo mejor posible, pero ahora sería diferente. La unión entre ellos vendría a ser una jugada a su favor. Le informó a George sobre lo que sucedía. Este le indicó las siguientes instrucciones. Solo faltaban unos meses más.

En París, Elly extrañaba a Archie. Entre semana, iba a su curso de cocina. Aprendió muchas cosas. Disfrutaba la experiencia. Establecería un negocio profesional al llegar a casa. En los fines de semana, viajaba por los alrededores de la ciudad o salía con sus compañeros y amigos. Los mejores momentos de su vida allá eran los días en los cuales recibía noticias de su amado. En la carta más reciente, le comunicó su regreso a Chicago y el hecho que no había podido hablar con Annie. Esto la inquietó. No tenía otra opción más que esperar a la siguiente carta.

Otros días pasaron. Desde el día en que Catherine besó a Albert frente a todos, las cosas cambiaron. Aquella noche hablaron.

Perdóname. – Se acercó a abrazar a su esposa en la privacidad de su habitación.

Tendrás que ver cómo ser más eficiente en tu trabajo. Quiero poder verte… tocarte… besarte… - Hacía todo ello a la vez.

Quiero lo mismo… - Él aceptaba lo que le ofrecía su esposa y se lo devolvía con creces.

El embarazo lo disfrutaron mucho porque estableció horarios estrictos de trabajo. No podían ser molestados cuando trabajaban a menos de ser una emergencia. Recibieron una visita inesperada; en realidad dos. La primera llegó como a las cuatro de la tarde. Le informaron a la Señora de la casa primero. Ella la atendió. Le pidió entrar a una de las salas de estar para esperar a la persona indicada. Se dirigió al lugar donde trabajaban. Tocó la puerta. Pidió hablar con uno de los jóvenes. Le indicó sobre su visita. A eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde recibieron la otra. Una dama tímida y con una maleta como equipaje entraba al vestíbulo. Otra vez, llamaron a Catherine. La llevó a otra habitación. Dio las mismas instrucciones. Fue en busca del joven por quien habían preguntado. Al dejar a la pareja a solas, indicó a su ama de llaves preparar una habitación para esa visita. Quince minutos después, otra señorita lloraba en las escaleras superiores. Nuevamente, Catherine llegó a la oficina en busca de otro joven. Consideró imperativa la colaboración de él ante la desesperación demostrada al no levantarse de las gradas. Para mientras una pareja seguía en la habitación del bebé haciendo arreglos. El mayordomo recibió una llamada importante para George. La esposa fue en busca de él a la oficina. George se levantó a contestarla. Adentro de la oficina, un muy enojado Albert miraba con ojos severos a su esposa.

Es increíble que no me respetes.

¿De qué hablas?

No me respetas porque no respetas lo que tú misma estableciste. Tú me indicaste el horario de trabajo. Ahora, no lo respetas. ¡Es increíble!

Oye, no es mi culpa que los hayan venido a buscar.

Ya lo sé. – Dijo con indignación.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas así el día? Creo que nos tenemos que preparar para la bola de noticias que nos vienen encima.

¿Eso crees? – Continuó con un grito. – ¡NO! Me quedaré aquí haciendo lo que tengo que hacer.

Pero…

Déjalo ya… vete… ¡Te digo que te vayas!

Ella se fue. Subió con Candy y Terry. Les indicó que sería mejor detenerse por el día. De repente, sintió una puntada fuerte y se agachó. Candy se alteró y le fue a ofrecer su ayuda. Catherine declinó. Le dijo que eran movimientos del bebé que la habían tomado desprevenida. Terry no quiso intervenir. Eran cosas de mujeres. Otra vez sintió la misma sensación. Terry se acercó con cara de susto. Ante esto, la dama tomó una mano de Candy y una de Terry; se las colocó sobre su estómago en lugares estratégicos. Mantuvieron su posición hasta sentir el meneo dentro del cuerpo. Se inmutaron ante esto. La felicitaron. Les dijo estar cansada y se fue a su recamara.

A la hora de la cena, todos sentados a ella esperaban a Albert y a su esposa. Encontraron un nuevo rostro lleno de felicidad dentro de los presentes. Otro estaba entre triste y avergonzado, pero en paz; el siguiente con su señorita acompañante, preocupados y Terry y Candy, muy tranquilos. Llegó el dueño de la casa. Se sentó a la cabecera. Todos al mismo tiempo lo llamaron por su nombre. Él les dio la oportunidad de hablar a cada uno. Archie les contó su ruptura con Annie y cómo ella salió llorando de la mansión para no volver. Anthony presentó a su amiga y Stear les contó sobre el telegrama. No eran necesarias más medidas de seguridad, pero les preocupaba la situación en la capital. George intervino al contar lo hablado durante la llamada. La situación se resolvería, no sin antes hacer unas últimas averiguaciones. Las cosas seguirían como hasta ese momento. Preguntó por su esposa. El actor le dijo que estaría en su habitación descansando. Al finalizar la cena, Albert regresó a su oficina. Archie lo acompañó.

¿Estás bien, sobrino?

Lo estoy. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que le causé a Annie.

Eso era inevitable.

Lo sé. No hubiera querido producírselo de todos modos. También sé que seguir el noviazgo sería peor. No sería justo para ella porque ahora puede encontrar a un hombre que la quiera y la valore. Tampoco para mí y para…

¿Elly?

Lo recuerdas.

Sí. Tienes razón en lo que dices. ¿Dónde está ella?

Ella está en París tomando un curso. Con la situación como está, es mejor así. Aunque la extraño. Iré a escribir una carta para contarle que ya podemos formalizar nuestra relación.

¿No preferirías llamarla?

Es carísimo.

Talvez, pero podemos costearlo. Además, si no te tardas mucho, podrás informarle y escuchar su voz al mismo tiempo. ¿Ella tiene teléfono en dónde está?

Sí. Subiré por el número.

Te dejaré solo para que le hables.

Esa noche, todos durmieron tranquilos, excepto Albert. Estaba muy intranquilo por la discusión que tuvo con su esposa. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido tan severo con ella. No había sido su culpa. Al día siguiente, la dama no despertó temprano. Estaba cansada. El embarazo la agotaba. La pareja casi no se habló durante el resto de la semana. Llegó el sábado.

En el jardín, Anthony le mostraba las flores, los senderos y el invernadero. La joven ya no estaba tan nerviosa. Se enfocaba en disfrutar la compañía de su caballero. Él se atrevió a abrazarla sorpresivamente. Ella le devolvió el gesto tomándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho varonil. Le exigió un beso. La mejilla lo recibió. No era así como lo quería. Entonces, le levantó el rostro, la miró y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Así, cerraron otra etapa de su relación. No se dieron cuenta que Stear y Emily estaban por ahí y escucharon toda la conversación. Se vieron a los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban encendidos. Se besaron también. Desde un ventanal, Candy y Terry vieron a las dos parejas. Hicieron lo mismo por primera vez. El amor reinaba toda la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Las cosas habían avanzado mucho para Terry y Candy. Ninguno de los dos tenía duda de los sentimientos que compartían. De lo contrario, ese beso no se hubiera dado. Quien estaba triste por no tener la dama de sus sueños era Archie. La llamada fue emotiva y sublime a pesar de ser corta. Faltaban pocos meses para regresar. Él pedía la resolución de la situación peligrosa para poder visitarla libremente. Hasta ese momento, quien entraba, no salía. O más bien eso pedía: tenerla con él como los demás tenían a su mujer. Anthony mando una carta explicando las circunstancias tan especiales en las que se encontraba la familia. El papá de la señorita le agradeció las atenciones y protección. Estaba de acuerdo que no era conveniente el regreso de ella a la finca. Stear, por otro lado, sentía la presencia de su acompañante más tentadora cada día que pasaba.

¿A dónde vas, Emily? – Preguntó Stear.

Voy al jardín. Quiero aprovechar todo este sol. – Se acerca a él. – Por alguna razón, me siento muy tranquila. Eso no me pasaba desde antes de regresar a mi casa.

Me alegra que te sientas bien. – Parado frente a ella.

Acompáñame. – Alargó el brazo para que él la tomara de la mano.

Claro. – La acepta. – Te llevaré a un lugar especial. Mi tío lo mandó a hacer para Catherine.

Pasearon lento y con calma hasta llegar a ese lugar. Ella estaba impresionada. Era bellísimo. La luz se reflejaba de forma especial, lograba efectos espectaculares; el reflejo de los rayos en los cabellos, el brillo en los ojos. Se miraron fijamente. Después de eso, la relación cambió radicalmente. La dama ya no desearía regresar con su padre. Todos en casa se dieron cuenta de que algo había sucedido, pero no sabían qué; más bien, lo sospechaban, pero prefirieron no decir nada para no abochornar a la pareja. Eso no evitó a Albert hablar seriamente con Stear. Le exigió un comportamiento de acuerdo con un caballero mientras ella seguía siendo responsabilidad de los Andley. La respuesta recibida apoyaba la sugerencia. La señorita en cuestión tenía otros planes. Es más, todas las damas en la casa tenían otros planes para sus parejas.

Catherine estaba en su habitación. Se mantenía triste y cansada. Albert se dedicaba a trabajar todo el tiempo. A veces, no llegaba a dormir hasta tarde. Pensaba que si él no quería verla, mucho menos hablarle, ella respetaría la decisión de su esposo. Tocaron a su puerta. Candy, Emily y Tamy buscaban a la señora. Por un lado, estaban preocupadas por la condición triste y por otra, querían platicar con ella. Con su colaboración, las tres planificaron una noche de fiesta. Deseaban cambiar el ambiente de la casa a uno de alegría. Decidieron hacerlo viernes por la noche. Así, los caballeros no tendrían excusas para detener la diversión a una hora temprana. Elaboraron invitaciones, prepararon la comida, adornaron el salón y el comedor. Todo listo. Ninguna quería entregar las invitaciones durante las horas de trabajo. Vieron lo que sucedió con Catherine la última vez que interrumpió. Candy perdió el sorteo. Después de darle a Terry la suya y haber recibido un abrazo y un beso tierno, se dirigió a la oficina de la casa. Tocó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Adentro, todos la vieron sorprendidos. Albert con ojos de furia subió la mirada. Se suavizó al darse cuenta quién era.

Dignos caballeros… - Comenzó a decir. - …nosotras, las damas de la casa, cordialmente los invitamos a una fiesta. – Repartía las invitaciones al mismo tiempo que hablaba. – Como verán, es esta noche. Los esperamos. – Se fue.

Lo siento, William. Tengo que declinar esta invitación. Tengo otros planes. – Dijo George.

¿Otros planes? ¿A caso tienes a alguien por ahí y no has dicho nada?

Lo que sea que tengo que hacer… - Dice con sorna. - …es mi asunto.

Mucha suerte, George.

Gracias, Archie. – Ve el reloj. – Paremos ahora. Váyanse a arreglar. No dejen esperando a sus damas. – Se levantó y se fue.

Albert, disculpa que me entrometa, pero ¿todo está bien?

No sé de qué hablas, Archie.

Lo sabes. Desde hace un tiempo, Catherine no se aparece por aquí y tú trabajas todo el tiempo.

No hay problema. – Dijo secamente. – Vayan a arreglarse. No las dejen esperando.

Tú también fuiste invitado.

No tengo ganas de ir.

¿Vas a desairar a tu esposa?

… - No dijo nada.

¿Vas a desairar a Candy?

No, no lo haré, Stear. – Se levantó.

Todos salieron sin decir palabra. Subieron las gradas a arreglarse. Albert no encontró a su esposa en la habitación. La verdad es que se sentía mal por la relación fría con ella. No era culpa de ella. También en el fondo, no sabía las razones de su comportamiento. Sobre la cama estaba un trajecito de bebé. Se puso muy nervioso. ¿Serán las inseguridades en su habilidad como padre lo tendrían así? Era lo más posible. La amaba, eso era seguro. Sonrió ante la imagen de su esposa embarazada en su mente. Rápidamente, se arregló también. De alguna manera, dejó aquellos sentimientos negativos atrás. Resolvió hablar seriamente con ella sobre sus dudas.

La fiesta comenzó. Todos vestidos en sus trajes de gala. Cada uno con su pareja, excepto Archie. Ver a los demás, lo hizo sentirse como si fuera un intruso; le hizo falta su dama. A ella le hubiera gustado. La cena fue consumida entre piropos, risas y agradecimiento. Luego, pasaron a la sala para continuar la conversación. Archie pidió a Albert permiso para hacer una llamada de larga distancia. Le respondió que no era necesario pedirle permiso para hacerlo. Los esposos sabían a quien llamaría, los otros no se dieron cuenta por estar concentrados en su propia conversación. Al teléfono.

Me haces falta hoy.

¿Solo hoy?

Siempre.

¿Qué te sucede?

Organizaron una fiesta. Cada uno de mis primos tiene su pareja aquí.

¿Y Candy? ¿No puedes hablar con ella?

Candy también tiene compañía. Te dije que Terry está aquí.

Lo siento; lo había olvidado. Con razón estás así.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

Estoy aquí, contigo. Te estoy abrazando. ¿No lo sientes?

Te siento… - Cierra los ojos para imaginarla con él. - Estás conmigo. ¿Puedes sentir mis labios tocando los tuyos?

Están tan calientitos recorriendo mi cara…

En la sala, Terry acarició una mano de Candy. Los alteró. En sus ojos se miraba el hambre de tocarla no solo ahí. Le sugirió salir a dar una vuelta. Ella aceptó la invitación. En vez de dirigirse hacia el jardín o a otra habitación de primer piso, subieron hasta el último nivel de la casa. Abrieron una puerta que los condujo a una habitación con un balcón de ventanal alto. Desde ahí, se podía ver la ciudad. Parados hacia la vista, él jaló suavemente a Candy por la cintura. Frente a frente, nerviosos y sin decir nada, el actor acercó su rostro hacia el de ella. Depositó un beso tierno al principio. Se dio cuenta de la aceptación por parte de ella. La acercó con fuerza. Buscó el cuello con su boca. La lengua acariciaba su oreja. Sus manos tocaban los senos por encima de la ropa.

Ahh…

Ahh…

Candy… me encantas…

Te…

Candy…

Terry…

Quiero tocarte… estar más cerca…

Estamos juntos… más no se puede… - Dijo con cierta inocencia.

No me entiendes. – Se separó. La vio con seriedad. – Quiero tocarte. Quiero sentir tu piel tocando la mía…

… - La rubia no podía creer lo que oía.

Déjame… por favor… - La besó nuevamente.

Ella subió los brazos y rodeó el cuello masculino. Poco a poco, bajó sus manos. Cuando llegó al saco, lo fue deslizando. Aceptó la propuesta. El vestido cayó al suelo, la camisa, el pantalón, el resto de la ropa formaban un charco de tela. Se entregaron al amor y al placer.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Emily se llevó a Stear lejos de la sala. Con la excusa de darle un regalo, lo convenció a entrar a su cuarto. Él estaba renuente a raíz de su conversación con Albert. Ella lo empujó, cerró la puerta con llave. Antes de poderse dar la vuelta, ella estaba parada mostrando sus atributos sin pudor. La sorpresa lo dejó con la boca abierta. Caminó hacia él despacio y sensualmente. Con cada paso hacia él, él se alejaba. Finalmente, cayó sobre la cama. Los arrumacos no se hicieron esperar.

En cambio, Anthony se quedó con Tamy en la sala. Frente a sus tíos, se arrodilló.

Tamy, desde que te vi, te grabaste en mis retinas. A cada lugar que veo, tú estás ahí. Las flores tienen tu rostro en cada pétalo. El viento solo dice tú nombre. Mi felicidad es la tuya, mi corazón es el tuyo. Durante los días, haré lo que sea para verte feliz. Por las noches, haré lo que sea para verte feliz. Cuando recién nos conocimos, me dijiste que tu sueño era formar una familia con un hombre honrable. No puedo mentirte. Tú sabes que no era ese mi sueño. Pero con tu sutileza y dulzura, me hiciste darme cuenta que quiero lo mismo que tú: formar una familia con una dama honorable. Tú eres esa dama. Tamy… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sí…sí…sí…

El anillo era un diamante muy sencillo, elegante. Fueron felicitados por los presentes. Albert le guiñó a su sobrino. Catherine les pidió que se cuidaran. Se fueron. Los dejaron solos. Sabían la sesión de pasión a continuación. Subieron a su habitación. Hablaron sobre el embarazo, las dudas y los miedos. Albert no se imaginaba que ella también se sentía abrumada. La discusión no iba bien. Ella salió dando un portazo.

Anthony y Tamy se besaban sentados frente a la chimenea encendida. Él estaba recostado con su espalda sobre el sofá. Ella recostada a lo largo con sus piernas extendidas sobre el asiento. Él la abrazaba juntando sus pechos y sus bocas. Ella se colgaba del cuello del rubio. Las manos bajaron de la espalda femenina a las caderas. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a rozar las nalgas de la dama. Ella gimió con ese contacto y, por haberse relajado, dejó caer su brazo y se dejó caer un poco rozando la hombría del joven. Ahora, él gimió. Las caricias se volvían más demandantes… más atrevidas. Se desabrocharon los botones de la camisa, se subieron los ruedos de la falda, bajaron una cremallera y un escote.

Todas las parejas estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Eso pensaba Archie. Así se lo contó a Elly. Colgó el teléfono. Se quedó sentado un rato para no estorbar, por un lado; y, por el otro, recordar la conversación con Elly. Finalmente, se cansó. Escogió dormir en su cama. Salió al vestíbulo. Encontró a Catherine tirada en el suelo inconciente. Corrió hacia ella. Le dio vuelta; se dio cuenta de la sangre localizada en el vestido. Se asustó.

¡Catherine! – Gritó.

Anthony y Tamy salieron corriendo.

Tamy, ve por Albert. – Le indicó Anthony.

Subió corriendo las gradas. Tocó la puerta de Albert. Él abrió la puerta.

¡Albert! Tienes que venir. Catherine cayó inconciente.

¡Qué! ¿Dónde está?

Está en el vestíbulo.

¿Cómo sucedió? – Dijo al tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

No lo sé. Salimos cuando escuchamos a Archie.

¿No la escucharon gritar?

No. Te juro que no escuchamos nada.

Llegaron a donde estaba tirada su esposa. Archie había ido a llamar al médico.

* * *

**A mis lectores y lectoras:**

**Espero que en estas semanas les esté iendo mejor que a mí. Mi salud sigue un poco delicada.**

**Por eso me ha costado un poco comunicarme con ustedes como me gusta hacerlo. **

**Lo que no puedo evitar es subir los capítulos de la historia. **

**Les agradezco que la lean.**

**Espero poder volver a mi normalidad pronto.**

**Les mando un gran saludo,**

**TC GAN**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Buscaron el origen de la sangre, pero sin éxito. No se atrevieron a moverla de lugar. El médico entró. Se posicionó a la par de ella. También buscó de donde sangraba. Comenzó a abrir el vestido. Ante esta visión, los jóvenes se voltearon para darle privacidad. Albert lo ayudaba. Lo hicieron lo más rápido posible sin arriesgar la salud de ella. En el antebrazo encontró una cortada profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse. El vaso que llevaba de vuelta a la cocina se rompió durante el accidente y los pequeños trozos de cristal quedaron debajo el vestido que protegió el resto del cuerpo de ser lastimado. Dio instrucciones de subirla a su habitación. La examinaría ahí. Pasó media hora. Salió.

¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó? – Preguntó el médico.

No sabemos. No hizo ruido ni para caer. La encontré tirada.

Él gritó y Tamy y yo salimos a ver qué sucedió.

Yo subí por Albert.

Yo lo llamé.

¡Paren! Ya no hablen así, me marean. – Dijo desesperado. - ¿Mi esposa?

Ella está bien. Parece ser que está dormida. ¿Qué hizo hoy?

Pues verá… - Dijo Tamy. Todos voltearon a verla. – Organizamos una fiesta. Esta mañana las chicas y yo la buscamos. Estaba acostada. Ya lleva días así. Se la pasa dormida o acostada y, a veces, llora sin parar. Pensamos que era por el embarazo. Le contamos nuestra idea y la motivamos a levantarse. Se puso muy contenta. Se levantó, se arregló y nos ayudó a preparar la comida. Quería preparar la comida favorita de Albert. – La volteó a ver con ojos de arrepentimiento. – No quiso que la ayudáramos. Hizo desde el aperitivo hasta el postre. Luego, se fue a arreglar. Cenamos todos juntos.

¿Qué pasó después?

Después se fue conmigo a la habitación.

¿Se encontraba bien?

No sé, doctor.

¿Se miraba indispuesta?

No sé. – Negaba con la cabeza. – No sé. Tengo días de trabajar mucho. Casi no la he visto. – Escuchó un ruido adentro del cuarto. Abrió la puerta. - Doctor, está despierta.

Permiso.

Adentro, hablaron los dos solos. Afuera, Albert se sentía mal. Salió de nuevo para hablar con el esposo.

Señor Andley, la señora está bien. Está agotada. Tantas emociones en un día la dejaron exhausta. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Claro. Pase por aquí.

Bajaron a la sala.

Señor Andley, ¿puedo hablar claro?

Por supuesto.

Entonces le diré que ella está delicada, pero no tanto como para preocuparse. El embarazo le ha afectado en cansancio. Es normal en algunas mujeres.

¿Y eso de que llora?

En algunas mujeres sucede. Hay estudios sobre efectos hormonales en embarazadas. No se preocupe. Pero ponga atención cuando suceden cambios en su estado emocional. Puede que se enoje mucho o ría o, como le pasó, llore.

Gracias.

No es todo. Le recomiendo que le ponga atención.

¿Qué le dijo ella?

Ella me contó sobre las dudas y ansiedades que ambos tienen.

Tuvimos una discusión fuerte antes de que la encontraran.

Eso explica mucho.

¿Ella no le contó?

No lo hizo. Le voy a contar una historia.

El noble y paciente médico le habló sobre su experiencia cuando nació su primer hijo. Las anécdotas eran entretenidas. Los hizo reír. Relajó al esposo. No era el primer hombre en sentirse así. No prometió poner más atención a su esposa hasta escuchar palabras sabias. Agregó, dentro de sus comentarios, el hecho que su esposa lo amaba.

Días más tarde, George recibió una llamada que lo alarmó. Tenía que comunicarle a la familia esta noticia. En la oficina, sentados escucharon todo. Analizaron los nuevos detalles. Se complicaron algunos detalles del plan para ayudar a los Whitmore. Iban a ser necesarias otras semanas adicionales. A pesar de ello, se resolvería sin lastimar a nadie. Esto arruinaba muchos planes: Terry no podría regresar a Nueva York; la pedida de mano de Tamy se pospondría; y si Elly regresaba de Paris, no podrían verse con Archie. El único de ellos feliz era Stear. Su compañera se encontraba en casa.

Una madrugada, Stear se despertó al sentir los besos Emily sobre sus labios. Ella le había desabotonado la camisa de la pijama. Ella se sentó sobre él con una pierna de un lado y la otra del otro a la altura de su miembro todavía flácido. Abrió los ojos un poco. Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos grandes al fijarse en los senos desnudos. Se despertó por completo, y no sólo eso se despertó. Subió su mano a alcanzar esa parte sensible de una mujer. La acarició. Por momentos, su movimiento era rápido, por otros lento. Sin una verdadera intención, sus dedos entraron a otro lugar. Ella, jadeando, le pidió más. Buscó ese punto tan famoso. Le costó un poco, pero lo encontró. El cuerpo que tenía encima se retorcía de placer.

Estás mojada… muy mojada…

¡Aaaahhhhh! Sí… así… Dame más…

¿Te gusta así? – Haciendo movimientos más violentos.

Síííí… - Con un grito.

¡Cállate! Si nos cachan…

Sííí… - Imposible detenerse.

Hábilmente, sacó sus dedos y metió su verga erecta en ella. La atrajo hacia sí. La besó con la misma pasión con la que la penetraba. Solo así logró callar los gritos. Culminaron en un orgasmo unificado. Estaba tan atolondrado por la sorpresa de sentirla con él que se olvidó de cuidarse como en otras ocasiones. Esta vez, podría traer consecuencias. Eso lo pensó muy tarde. Ya había terminado de hacer lo que podía envolverlo en una nueva aventura para la cual se sentía muy joven. Mejor se concentró en la sesión de seducción vivida.

Elly estaba por terminar su curso muy satisfecha. Había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas. Los consejos, los atajos y trucos aprendidos le serían de gran utilidad. Uno de sus compañeros insistía en querer salir con ella en una cita. La frustración ante las negativas de ella, lo estaban llevando a pensar en otras cosas. Su deseo se fue convirtiendo en el enemigo número uno de la dama. Otra negativa más y no lo soportaría. Haría lo que fuera por estar con ella. Incluso, llegaría a la violencia de ser necesario. Lo que planificó era atroz. Involucraba llenarla de alcohol y otras actividades. Alquiló una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Compró comida y bebidas. Las llevó. Pidió al dueño total discreción. Le explicó que quería todo muy romántico; se comportó como un caballero con las mejores intenciones muy enamorado. Todo estaba listo. Faltaban pocos días para llevar a cabo su plan. Por última vez, la invitó a salir. Le contó sobre la deliciosa que compartiría con ella, el baile, la caminata… Ella, finamente, accedió. Por alguna razón, no estaba convencida. Él le pidió ese próximo sábado en la noche. Ella se negó. Tenía una celebración que había aceptado. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, sonó el teléfono. Archie la llamaba. Hablaron por un rato. Le contó sobre esa invitación. Preocupó a su novio. Antes de poder decirle nada más, él la regañaba y le pedía que declinara. Se estaba poniendo insoportable, casi gritaba. La dama se divirtió muchísimo y lo dejaba hablar. Detuvo las carcajadas hasta que no pudo más. Escuchaba las risa del otro lado del teléfono. Le reclamó. Finalmente, explicó que el sábado en el cual sería la cita, ella ya no estaría en París. Estaría en su camino a casa. Este detalle alegró a ambos. Falta poco para volver a verse.

Los negocios de la empresa de Catherine los llevaba Albert. Ella se involucraba, pero no tanto; especialmente desde su caída. Sabía que su esposo hacía muy bien su trabajo. Intentaba descansar, pero se aburría mucho. A eso de las cinco de la tarde, él la buscaba todas las tardes. Esa era la oportunidad de hablar de de todo un poco. Pudieron aclarar sus dudas y compartir sus miedos. Llegó la hora de la cena, bajaron con los demás. La conversación se tornó interesante ante la pregunta tan sencilla que le hicieron a la pareja. ¿Cómo se llamará el bebé?

Pienso que se debería llamar Archibald, como yo.

¡Estás loco! Se debería llamar Stear.

¡No! Anthony.

Me alegra ser la única mujer. – Dijo Candy muy satisfecha. - Soy la única mujer y por eso se llamará Candy.

No me atrevería a utilizar el nombre de cualquiera de ustedes. – dijo Albert.

¿Por qué no? – Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Porque ustedes querrán llamar a sus hijos con sus nombres. Por eso será muy sencillo; se llamará William Jr.

¡Eso tampoco, mi amor!

¡Ahh!

Ni loca le pongo tu nombre.

Las parejas fueron discretas en sus citas amorosas hasta que Albert vio a Terry salir del cuarto de Candy como a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana. Sus miradas chocaron; Albert con una mirada algo enojada y Terry con una de disculpa, pero no. Discretamente, el rubio lo dirigió hacia las escaleras. Bajaron al estudio y hablaron largo rato. Cuidaron de no gritarse el uno al otro. No deseaban despertar a nadie.

¡Te lo pedí, Terry! Te pedí que tuvieras cuidado con ella. ¡Qué la respetaras, maldita sea!

¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hago!

¿Cómo? – Lo miraba cada vez más enojado.

Nunca he perdido el respeto hacia ella. La amo.

Te encontré saliendo de su habitación hace unos momentos. ¿Qué hacías antes de salir de ahí?

¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Sí.

¿Estás seguro? Puede que se ponga algo cruda y gráfica la descripción que te voy a contar.

Dilo. Te espero.

Albert, más parece que estás celoso que…

¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración!

Mmm…

Candy es mi amiga…

Parece que no la quieres como amiga, la amas…

¡Por supuesto que la amo! Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos hemos apoyado en momentos importantes. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda estar celoso.

No es lo que parece. – Terry logró hábilmente evitar el tema. – Mejor explícame tú por qué te pones así.

No tengo que explicarte nada. – Subió el volumen de la voz. Se dio cuenta de la treta de su amigo para no responderle. – Además, estamos hablando de Candy y de ti. ¿Qué hacías antes de salir de su habitación?

No sé que quieres que te diga.

¡La verdad!

La verdad.

¡La verdad!

Estaba dormido.

No te hagas el gracioso.

Me preguntaste y te respondí la verdad.

¿Qué más hiciste?

¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¡Nos besamos! ¡Nos abrazamos! – Albert lo miraba con los ojos cada vez más grandes. - ¡Nos acariciamos! ¡La tomé en mis brazos! – El mentón del rubio llegaba casi al suelo. - ¡La hice gemir y jadear por tanto placer que sentimos! ¡Y que al final la penetré hasta pasada la media noche y ella quería más!

¿Qué dices?

Si eso es lo que querías escuchar, ahí está. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

¡Dime qué pasó!

No te lo diré porque con ella solo puedo hacer el amor. Tal cual ella me lo haría a mí.

¡Terry!

¡No, Albert! La amo. Nos amamos. No pienso dejarla ir. Y si así la pudiera comprometer conmigo, lo haría.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué te propones?

Casarme con ella, formar nuestra familia. Llevármela a Nueva York. Eso lo sabías desde antes, Albert. ¿Qué te pasa?

La idea era casarte antes de llevártela a la cama. Candy es muy dulce y no sabe bien las cosas.

¿Quién te dijo que no lo estamos haciendo así? Además, te aseguro que lo sabe. ¿Qué piensas?

No sé. Estoy pensando en varias cosas. Muchos factores entran en juego. Estamos en una situación delicada. Ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto. Para mientras, trata de evitar estos encuentros. ¿Te imaginas si las consecuencias fueran más serias?

Te comprendo. No deseo hacer nada para perjudicarla.

Por eso, haz un esfuerzo.

Está bien. Pero nos apresuraremos todo lo posible. Ahora que he compartido tanto con ella, no sé si podré contenerme.

Lo harás y no le dirás nada de esta conversación. Sé el caballero que puedes ser.

De acuerdo, nos damos una semana para arreglarlo todo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La plática entre Terry y Albert se quedó entre ellos. Sin embargo, el magnate no estaba preparado para darse cuenta de otros hechos. En la oficina, después de la cena, se juntaron los hombres a hablar cosas de hombres. Por lo menos, así se los explicaron a las damas. Ellas sabían que ellos necesitaban su espacio; ellas también. Adentro, los caballeros hablaban de muchas cosas. Todo iba bien hasta que el morbo llegó a la conversación.

Archie, hermano, me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Sí, querido primo, te ves muy feliz. Obviamente, esa mujer te corresponde.

Lo hace… Lo hace…

Este… - Le comienza a hablar Stear pasando su brazo por el hombro. - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

La tuve en mis brazos.

Ajá…

La miré a los ojos. Nos besamos. – Sin saber cómo ni por qué, sacó a relucir el secreto mejor guardado por él y su dama. – Nos unimos como nunca lo había hecho con nadie…

¡Qué! ¿Cómo está eso?

Ahhh… No es nada…

¿Nada?

Nada, hermano.

Mentiroso. Conozco esa mirada. Nos estás mintiendo.

Déjalo en paz. – Dijo Anthony. - Si no quiere contar que no lo haga.

¡Nada de eso! Cuéntalo; cuéntalo todo.

No tengo nada que contar. – Se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

Dilo de una vez. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Bueno…

Travieso… travieso, hermano.

¿Travieso? Tú has estado haciendo lo mismo con…

¡Qué! – Dijeron los demás.

Como veo, el único que se está portando bien soy yo. – Dijo Anthony.

¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Albert.

Hablo de que todos ustedes están… están… - Subió las cejas y su mirada estaba cargada de picardía. - …con sus respectivas parejas.

¿Todos?

Todos. – Afirmó el joven. - No crean que uno no se da cuenta.

Entonces, ¿qué esperas tú también?

¡Terry! – Le dijo Albert.

Déjate de tonterías y de mojigaterías. No nos engañemos más.

No son tonterías ni mojigaterías. Catherine es mi esposa, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene una. ¡Esta casa se respeta! A nuestras invitadas también y la dueña de la casa se le trata igual.

Nadie ha irrespetado tu casa. - Dijo Terry.

Además, no es mi culpa que ella sea tan fogosa. – Dijo Stear. – Resistí todo lo que pude. – Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario tan sincero de este Cornwell.

Si ellas quedan embarazadas, las cosas se complicarán mucho para todos.

¿Por qué?

Porque estamos encerrados. Tendríamos que traer un médico a la casa.

Albert, creo que te equivocas. Deberías traer a un abogado y a un cura la próxima semana. Te aseguro que habemos algunos que lo necesitaremos. Después pensaremos en traer al médico y a algunas enfermeras… jajaja…

La plática se puso más interesante al pasar los minutos. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde todos juntos. Se supone hicieron un pacto de respetar a sus mujeres. El tiempo pasó. Una de tantas mañanas, las damas se encontraban platicando de diversos temas.

¿Dónde está Terry, Candy?

No lo sé. Últimamente, me ha estado evadiendo. Eso me tiene algo preocupada. Él está actuando muy raro.

No solo a ti. Stear también lo ha hecho.

Pues, Anthony se está portando como todo un príncipe; ¡qué caballero!

Se te nota lo enamorada.

Lo sé. Es que Anthony es… - Miraba con sus ojitos al cielo al decirlo.

Así que Stear y Terry se están portando raro. – Dijo Catherine. Sabía lo que pasaba puesto que Albert le había contado. - ¿A qué te refieres al decir que está raro?

Bueno… hasta hace unos días era más… más…

¿más…? – Dijo Emily.

Más… no sé… más cariñoso… - Se sonrojó al expresar esa idea.

¿Más cariñoso?

Sí… bueno… me acuchucheaba más…

¿Te besaba más? – La pícara de Catherine le preguntaba para sacarle información sobre el tema. Desde el comentario de Albert al respecto de la vida sexual de sus sobrinos.

Sí, me besaba más. Me abrazaba más y… me…

…besaba… picarona. – Dijo Tamy.

Pues… pues… sí… me besaba más y nos gustaba pasar tiempo a solas.

Stear está igual. Desde hace un tiempo, no puedo entrar a su cuarto.

¡Su cuarto!

Ay… Lo dije en recio..

Lo hiciste. – Catherine decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. – Chicas, tengan cuidado con lo que hacen. Pueden haber consecuencias no deseadas. Están en unas circunstancias delicadas. Entiendo que amen a sus parejas, pero es bueno cuidarse. Talvez por eso sus chicos las están dejando en paz un poco.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó la rubia.

Dirás quién no lo sabe, Candy. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sucede por las noches y madrugadas.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Siguieron hablando al respecto. Decidieron hacer un esfuerzo con respecto a sus vidas; complicarlas menos. El problema actual le competía a Tamy quien estaba curiosa sobre esos temas. Se hacía muchas preguntas al respecto. La más importante: ¿Anthony las tendrá también?

George llegó a la mansión a trabajar como todos los días. Traía una noticia delicada. La situación del padre de Emily se tornó peligrosa al dar a la luz pública el intento de secuestro de su hija. Eso les impediría dejar la mansión durante otros meses más. Les tocaba esperar los juicios para meter a los sujetos, todos ellos, a la cárcel. Pronto se acabará todo. Albert decidió mandar a traer un médico a vivir a la casa porque su esposa estaba en el trayecto final de su embarazo. Archie se sorprendió al recibir una visita. Ella se había escapado del guardián que la cuidaba propuesto por su padre. La dama conocía la situación de los Andley, sin embargo, no podía evitar ir en la busca del caballero de su interés. Por eso, le había dejado una nota a su padre informándole sobre su decisión. Con todo y una maleta, llegó a la mansión Andley. La dejaron entrar. La hicieron pasar a la sala donde estaban la dueña de la casa.

Elly, bienvenida. ¿Cuándo volviste a América?

Volví hace un tiempo. Pero mi padre no me había dejado venir.

Tiene razón. No debiste haber venido. Desde ahora, no podrás salir de aquí hasta no sé cuándo.

Lo sé. Por eso, traje mi maleta. Espero no te moleste.

Para nada. Pasa. Iré a pedir que te arreglen una habitación.

Te miras preciosa. Ya mero nace tu hijo, ¿verdad?

Elly, ¿Archie lo sabe?

No lo sabe. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Te conozco bien.

¿Crees que será un problema?

No lo creo. Puede que le causes una gran impresión no solo por verte… jajajaja…

Jajajaja…

Ven. Te llevaré a una sala para que platiquen mientras arreglan tu habitación.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Por supuesto.

¿Me puedes llevar a la habitación de Archie? – Terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz.

Bueno… no sé…

Por favor.

Déjame pensarlo. No sé si a Albert puede molestarle.

Lo entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.

Le contó la historia con algunos detalles menos o más. Catherine fue convencida por la joven dama de dejarlo entrar a la habitación de Archie. Su intención no era quedarse ahí, era tener su primer encuentro en privado. Para mientras esperaba en el cuarto de Archie, Catherine mandaba arreglar en dónde se quedará la nueva invitada y llamar al joven a presentarse ante su compañera. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Fue el mejor momento para interrumpir la sesión. La actitud de Albert era muy diferente en cuanto a las interrupciones durante horas de trabajo. Se levantaron a saludar a esa mujer con una barriga creciente y muy notoria.

Perdón, William. Dentro de un rato, se servirá la comida. Vine a ver si desean algo de tomar antes.

Tomemos unos minutos de descanso. Vamos.

Archie, ven acá.

Dime. – Ya con un poco de privacidad.

Ve a tu habitación, por favor.

¿Para qué?

Tú ve.

Está bien. – Se fue sin hacer más preguntas.

Vamos, vamos. – Dijo George.

Todos se dirigieron a una sala. Se sirvieron unas bebidas frías y se sentaron a platicar. El magnate y su esposa se tardaron en llegar por platicar sobre temas delicados.

William.

¿Pasa algo?

Tenemos una nueva invitada.

¿Quién? Ah… Elizabeth Westinghouse.

Sí. – Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

¿Qué pasa?

Archie llegó a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió por ver a la persona quien lo esperaba y, sobre todo, por la cara de preocupación y consternación de ella. Por eso, en vez de correr hacia uno al otro, se quedaron de pie.

Elly…

Archie…

Eh…

Di algo, por favor. – Casi llorando.

Elly… - Se acercó. La abrazó y la besó. Se separó. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Quería darte una sorpresa.

Te amo. Me hiciste mucha falta. – Besándola.

Yo también te amo. - Los besos se intensificaron hasta que se detuvieron.

Espera aquí. No te muevas. – Corrió hacia su armario. Lo abrió y sacó algo de ahí. Regresó con ella. Se hincó. - ¿Cásate conmigo? – Dijo al mostrarle un anillo precioso.

¿Casarme?

Sí. Sé mi esposa. Hablaré con Albert inmediatamente para que nos consiga un abogado lo antes posible.

Este…

¿No quieres? – Poniéndose más nervioso.

Por supuesto, claro que quiero… - Le da su mano. El noble caballero le pone el anillo y se levanta para besarla.

Tenemos que bajar a almorzar. No quiero esperar más para presentarte como mi linda prometida.

Espera. Tenemos que hablar…

Puede esperar. – Abriendo la puerta.

No, no puede. – Cierra la puerta. – Puede que después de esto no quieras casarte conmigo.

¿Qué te pasa?

Archie… cuando estaba en Francia, me di cuenta de algo muy delicado.

¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma?

No lo estoy.

¿Te metiste con ese francés?

No. No lo hice.

No te entiendo…

Por favor, déjame terminar.

Dime.

Archie, este… este… estoy…

¿Estoy?

Embarazada…

Em… - Muy sorprendido. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Hubieras vuelto…

El curso estaba pagado y, la verdad, pensé que eran nervios por estar sola allá, el curso y ese tipo que no me dejaba en paz.

¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está bien?

Perfecto.

¿Quién más lo sabe?

Mi padre.

¡Tu padre! ¡Qué raro que no haya venido ya a reclamarme!

Tiene más miedo de la situación actual de tu familia.

¿Cómo te atreviste a venir si lo sabes?

Tenía que verte… Quería verte… Quería besarte… Tenerte cerca… - Acerándose a él peligrosamente.

Hablaré con Albert para que nos casemos lo antes posible. – La abrazó. – No puedo resistir tenerte en mi casa, pero no conmigo. – La besa y la suelta. – Vamos…

Catherine lo sabe también.

¡Catherine! ¿Cómo?

Ella me recibió y se dio cuenta.

Pero… Bueno, hablemos con Albert después de almorzar.

Bajaron a almorzar de la mano. La presentó con todos. Ahora sí estarían todos juntos: Albert y Catherine, Anthony y Tamy, Stear y Emy, Archie y Elly y Candy y Terry. Solo parejas en la mansión Andley. Hasta el momento, dos embarazadas, dos experimentadas y una sin saber en la práctica cómo eran las cosas. Durante la tarde, Archie pidió a Albert una audiencia personal. Ya que todos tenían sus damas y era viernes, decidieron tomarse la tarde libre. En la noche, El rubio y su esposa hablaban.

Terry tiene razón.

¿De qué hablas?

Terry me recomendó traer a un abogado y un cura.

Jajajajaja… ¿Te dijo cuándo?

La próxima semana.

Jajajajaja…

Con lo de Archie, lo haremos. Le mandaré un mensaje a Westinghouse para informarlo.

Se sentirá muy triste por no poder estar aquí; y también se sentirá feliz de ver a su hija feliz.

El fin de semana fue maravilloso para las parejas. Pasaron el tiempo juntos; cada una por su lado. Candy llevó a Terry hasta la orilla del lago. Eso les traía lindos recuerdos. Se recostaron en le tronco de un árbol. Se quedaron callados hasta que Candy se atrevió a preguntarle su duda.

¿Por qué no me has puesto atención como antes?

Albert me encontró saliendo de tu habitación una madrugada.

¡Lo hizo!

Sí. Me llevó a su despacho y hablamos durante un buen rato. Le prometí cuidarte.

Entiendo. – Bajó la mirada. - Bésame, Terry, bésame.

No puedo.

¿Por qué? ¿Alguien nos mira? – Preguntaba mientras daba la vuelta.

Nadie está en los alrededores.

¿Entonces?

Si te beso ahora, no podré controlarme y querré tenerte entera… Ir más allá de hasta donde hemos llegado.

A quienes les cambió la vida fue a Anthony y a Tamy. Al medio día del sábado, decidieron casarse junto a Archie y a Elly. De esa forma harían las cosas bien y la señorita podría encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas dejando a su novio tranquilo. La noche de ese mismo día, al estar todos juntos celebrando el compromiso de Archie, el joven rubio soltó la decisión de contraer matrimonio al mismo tiempo para aprovechar la oportunidad. Terry y Stear saltaron ante la misma oportunidad.

* * *

**Perdón por no haber dejado capítulo durante la semana. Me tocó terminar el ciclo y mis alumnos esperaban calificaciones. Ahora, ya está todo.**

**Les dejo este y el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a quienes están leyendo la historia.**

**Les mando un abrazote,**

**TC GAN**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La siguiente semana prometía ser una de gran actividad para todos. Mandaron mensajes a todos los interesados sobre los futuros planes del clan Andley. Mantenerse dentro de cuatro paredes, una mansión enorme, pero cuatro paredes de todos modos, iba a traer tantos eventos, si no esperados, precipitados. Los familiares directos querían asistir a esas uniones. Sin embargo, resistieron hasta de mandar sus regalos. No era prudente. En la mansión tenían instrucciones de no recibir ningún paquete por seguridad. Al todo regresar a su normalidad, podrían hacer algo más elaborado y recibir las congratulaciones por parte de familiares y amigos. Lo celebrarán a lo grande.

Cada pareja se preparaba para su propia ceremonia. Todo sería informal con la ropa, comida y adornos que se encuentran en casa. En el patio, una de estos dúos hablaba.

¿Cómo te atreviste a apuntarnos a esa boda?

Porque te amo y no puedo estar más tiempo ocultando lo nuestro. Así, podré estar contigo todas las noches.

Así hemos estado de todos modos. – Dijo en medio de una sorna.

Cierto. Lo hace excitante, pero te amo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Tú te mereces eso y más. No he sido el caballero que debí ser… especialmente contigo.

Lo has sido. Me rescataste. ¿Recuerdas? Es más, todos estamos aquí así por lo que me pasó a mí. Me han de odiar. Meses sin poder salir de su casa… todo por mi culpa… - Comienza a soltar una que otra lágrima.

No te pongas así… no es tu culpa.

¿Cómo que no? Claro que sí lo es. Si no me hubieras ayudado, tu familia no estaría encerrada por tanto tiempo.

Si no te hubiera ayudado, no quiero ni pensar en qué situación podrías estar. – La acurrucó en su hombro rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. – No llores más. No lo soporto.

No… no… n… no… puedo… puedo… pue… con… conte… contenerme… - Dijo hipando.

Bueno. Entonces, llora. Llora todo lo que necesites. Eso sí. El día de nuestra boda, no acepto lágrimas a menos que sean de felicidad…

Quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato. El desahogo era inminente y necesario. Por otro lado de la mansión, Terry y Candy hablaban de la boda.

Candy, me encantas. Solo faltan pocos días para poder estar juntos. Te podré besar, tocar, acariciar, tomar como siempre he querido hacerlo.

Terry…

Candy… - Le acaricia una mejilla.

¿Estás seguro de esto?

Sí. – Fue la escueta respuesta, pero muy segura.

Está bien.

Llegó el abogado a arreglar toda la papelería de las parejas. Pidió una sarta de información. Algunos pensaron que pidió demasiados detalles. Si no fuera porque es alguien tan allegado a las empresas, desconfiarían de él. Ni modo; eran detalles importantes. Cada uno de los dúos se dedicó a recopilar la información necesaria. Finalmente, después de unas horas, todo estaba listo. A los dos días tendrían los documentos de Terry y de la novia de Anthony. Seguirían los planes como los habían calculado a excepción de la fecha. Les tocó esperar una semana más para unirse.

La noche del sábado, todos cenaron juntos como se volvió la costumbre desde que no podían salir de la mansión. La pasaron felices. Otra vez, el nombre del próximo, muy próximo bebé. Todavía no se ponían de acuerdo.

¿Puedo dar una sugerencia?

Sí.

Creo que si es niña, le podrías poner Celest.

¿Celest? ¿Por qué?

Por que este bebé, si es niña, es un regalo para ti, Albert. – Decía Candy mientras Catherine quería sonreír, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. Las hormonas le jugaban bromas pesadas que a veces no podía controlar. – Catherine, tú eres también un regalo para nuestra familia.

Gracias por tus palabras, Candy. Desde que murió mi padre, ustedes son mi familia. – Se sintió mal por haber pensado mal de ella y, por ende, de su esposo. - ¿Si es niño?

Pienso que puede ser Matías.

¿Matías? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Regalo de Dios.

Creo que eso me gusta, mi amor. Albert, ese nombre me parece. Gracias por la sugerencia.

Desde ese momento, esos fueron los nombres que escogieron para ponerle a su hijo o hija. La noche continuó tranquila. Se despidieron todos a dormir. A eso de las 2 de la mañana, todos se despertaron con gran sorpresa al escuchar un grito que les caló hasta los huesos. Se levantaron. Poco a poco, fueron encontrándose en el pasillo. Buscaron el origen de los gritos. Los llevaron a la parte de la casa en la que viven Albert y Catherine. Al doblar el corredor que los llevaba a su habitación, se encontraron con doncellas corriendo de un lado al otro llevando una y otra cosa. Otro grito desgarrador se escuchó. En seguida, Abert salió del cuarto. El médico lo empujó hacia fuera, cerró la puerta por dentro dejándolo afuera. El rubio golpeaba la puerta con sus puños cerrados y gritaba, rogaba por entrar. Unos segundos habían pasado cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en su rostro. Había entrado a un estado de angustia y enajenación. Reaccionó violentamente al principio para terminar en el suelo, derrotado. Los demás llegaron hacia él. Llamaron a George como apoyo. Ninguno, ni la misma Candy pudo intervenir. Él se quedó en el suelo; no se levantó. La mano derecha de Albert llegó tan rápido como le fue posible. Le dijo unas palabras al oído. Lo levantó y se lo llevó al primer nivel. Todos les siguieron. Entraron a la sala. George le sirvió un whiskey doble. Tal vez eso lo tranquilizaría un poco. Dio un poco de resultado. Pasaron unas horas. El médico llegó a informarles sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la madrugada. Les dio indicios de un parto normal. El rubio cuestionó la decisión del galeno de sacarlo de la habitación. La respuesta fue sencilla: por un momento creyó que se podían complicar las cosas. Una enfermera lo llamó desde la puerta. El hombre con la bata blanca corrió a la par de ella. Albert los siguió. Nuevamente, lo dejaron afuera, pero más tranquilo. Bajó las gradas. Se reunió con su familia.

Albert, cálmate. – Dijo Archie.

Espera que sea tu turno y verás lo que tengo ganas de hacerte en este instante. – Eso era golpearlo por hacerle comentarios estúpidos.

No te pongas así. Jajajaja… - Dijo Stear.

Espera… ya verás… espera…

Dejen de molestarlo. – Expresó Anthony. – Su esposa está dando a luz su bebé. Ya detengan estas sarta de tonterías.

Las parejas estaban nerviosas. Todos esperaban la llegada de este nuevo ser. Llegó la mañana. A las 6 para ser exactos, se escuchó un chillido nuevo. El llanto del nuevo miembro de la familia Andley. La madre estaba cansada hasta el hastío. Se durmió inmediatamente después de acurrucar a su bebé. Albert fue a ver a su familia. Entró con cuidado. La enfermera le entregó a un lindo bebecito. Llegó Matías a la familia. Vio a su esposa dormida. Le informaron sobre lo difícil que fue el proceso de parto. Bañaron al niño y lo llevaron a su cuna. El nuevo padre llamó las doncellas. Mientras su esposa dormía, les ordenó limpiar y ordenar la habitación. En brazos, la llevó a la cama del cuarto del bebé. Se fue a bañar y arreglar rápidamente. Regresó a sentarse en la mecedora para cuidar el sueño de la nueva madre, su esposa. En menos de 45 minutos todo estaba listo. Con mucho cariño, la levantó y la regresó a su cama. En silencio salió del cuarto, y se reunió con su familia. Ellos lo esperaban en pijama y bata.

¿Te imaginas cuando seamos nosotros, pecosa?

No puedo hacerlo. No me puedo imaginar en estas.

¿No quieres ser mamá?

Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me lo pueda imaginar.

Yo sí puedo. Puedo imaginarte con nuestro pequeño en tu brazos. Antes de eso, tendrás una pancita preciosa. – Acarició el vientre de la rubia.

Terry…

Por supuesto que sabes qué viene primero. – La vio con ojos traviesos.

¿Qué será eso, señor Grandchester? – Le siguió el juego.

Bueno… pues… con besos… caricias… abrazos y…

Enséñame.

No puedo ahora.

¡Uy! ¿Te estás acobardando?

¡No! No lo hago… Sencillamente…

¿Sencillamente?

No estamos solos y si Albert nos encuentra, no creo que serían muy amables sus comentarios.

Vamos a otro lado. No creo que se den cuenta. Todos están emocionados con el nacimiento del bebé.

¡Candy, por favor!

Pero si nos vamos a casar pronto.

Pronto. Tú lo has dicho.

Pero te quiero ahora…

Te prometo que dentro de unas horas…

Entró Albert muy elegantemente vestido sosteniendo su bebé. Les presentó a Matías Stewart Andley. Se acercaron pareja por pareja a conocerlo. Las damas se emocionaron muchísimo. El sentido maternal comenzó a funcionar. Elly lloraba al ver a ese bodoquito de persona. Ella pronto sabrá lo que se siente y Archie también. Diez minutos pasaron. Albert regresó a su bebé a su cuna y se sentó a esperar el despertar de su esposa. Los demás fueron a arreglarse.

Una puerta se abrió con cuidado. Entró despacito y calladito en busca de la persona dueña de esa habitación. Era un rubio buscando a su prometida. Se sorprendió al verla en su cama bien dormida. Se acercó. La besó en la mejilla. Ella atrapó la mano masculina sobre su hombro. No la soltó. Más bien, la jaló. Él comprendió el mensaje. Se acostó detrás de ella. Ambos durmieron tranquilos una hora más. Ella se despertó y se volteó. Le dio un beso en esos labios para despertarlo. No lo logró hasta sacar su lengua y abrir los labios de él y encontrar su camino hacia su boca. Se sorprendió cuando él no se lo permitió y fue él quien entró en la boca de ella. Sus cinturas se unieron con un rápido y ágil movimiento de los brazos musculosos. Eso los llevó de una cosa a la otra.

¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! Ahh…

Te amo…

Pasaron un par de horas envueltos entre caricias y arrumacos. El par de inexpertos en el tema del sexo probaron hasta lograrlo. El primer intento les permitió explorar todo a flor de piel. Todo iba bien hasta que ella gritó por sentir la cabeza del pene tocar sus labios exteriores. Él se disculpó. Regresaron a los besos y caricias. Estaban encendidos, pero el cuerpo femenino no estaba del todo preparado. Continuaron. Para el segundo intento, los dos ya estaban más avisados. Los niveles de placer subieron otro poco. Por eso, se colocó entre las piernas de ella y ¡bum! Otra vez, le dolió. Lo hicieron una tercera y cuarta vez. La pasión aumentaba cada vez más. A la quinta vez, ya mero llegaban al climax. Ella sintió su humedad correr.

Ahora, Anthony… ¡Ahora!

¿Estás segura?

Sí… ahora…

Finalmente, el caballero entró en ella. Los gemidos y jadeos aumentaban más el placer. ¡Cómo era eso posible! No se imaginaron la intensidad a la que llegaron a amarse. Se contagiaron de las demás parejas. Haber escuchado los cometarios de los demás durante estas semanas, les picaron la curiosidad a tal punto que fue necesaria la experimentación personal.

George entró una mañana corriendo a la mansión. Traía noticias de la capital del país. Los encontró a todos en el comedor. El desayuno estaba servido. Albert se levantó para hablar con él en privado antes. Se enteró del excelente resultado. Los maleantes estaban en prisión y los planificadores intelectuales estaban a punto de ser capturados. Esto les indicaba la próxima posibilidad de salir de la mansión. Con gran entusiasmo, entraron los dos con un rostro de alegría y relajación. Absolutamente todos estaban eufóricos por la noticia. El magnate decidió tomar el día libre para pasarlo en familia por esa melancolía de la próxima separación. Cada uno se iría a donde la vida lo llevara. Al estar dentro de una sociedad conyugal, sus parejas influyen en su dirección. Candy se irá con Terry a Nueva York. Anthony era muy posible que se fuera a manejar los negocios del campo. Stear quería irse con su próxima esposa a Washington D.C. con la posibilidad de quedarse ahí. Por un lado, muy triste. Por otro, tendrían una nueva oficina. Y Archie, ¿quién sabe si se quedaría en Chicago o se iría a Boston?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ese día fue muy agradable. El día era agradable y, por ello, decidieron pasarlo en el jardín. Los caballeros colocaron el set de croquet, arreglaron las mesas y las sillas en el patio mientras ellas se dedicaban a organizar las canastas del picnic. Catherine preparaba a Matías. Ella y su bebé se quedarían adentro de la sala, pero con la puerta hacia el patio abierta. Si el médico lo permite, saldrán a tomar el sol también; cosa que era muy probable. A eso de las diez de la mañana, se juntaron en el lugar indicado.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, Catherine estaba sentada con su hijo en brazos. Los demás le pegaban a sus respectivas pelotas de colores con sus palos de madera. Risas y carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el jardín. Con calma, la nueva madre se colocó de tal manera que podía alimentar a su bebecito. Ella se apoyó en el árbol y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa. Respiraba tranquilamente. De repente, Albert se dio cuenta que su esposa no se movía. Rápidamente, llegó con ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue la primera vez se daba cuenta de la importancia y de la ternura de esa conexión entre madre e hijo. Sonrió y se fue a sentar a la par de ella.

Te ves preciosa. – Le dijo al oído.

Gracias. – Expresó sin abrir los ojos.

Al llegar el turno de Albert, él les indicó que no continuaría jugando. Prefería estar a la par de su familia. Al terminar de alimentar a su bebé, Catherine se lo pasó a su esposo para que le sacara el aíre. Terminó y llamaron a la nana para llevarlo a su cuna. Era la hora de dormir. Después, se levantaron a unirse con los familiares. Comenzaron un segundo juego.

¡Archie! Ni se te ocurra pegarle a mi bola.

No te preocupes, mi amor. Prefiero pegarle a la de mi hermano.

¡Ni lo pienses, hermanito!

Tengo que pegarle a uno de los dos. No tengo opciones.

¡Claro que tienes alternativas! Perder tu turno.

Por supuesto que perderé mi turno. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Siguieron jugando. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Entre todos organizaron las mantas y los alimentos. Se sentaron sobre mantas en la grama. Contaban chistes y anécdotas de los últimos meses. Hubo momentos en los que se desesperaban y no se podían ni ver, pero hubo otros maravillosos. La mayoría incluyen esos momentos privados entre las parejas. El nacimiento del nuevo miembro de los Andley atrasó los planes de boda.

Las estrellas cubrieron el cielo. Cada uno en su habitación. De un lado de la mansión, la pareja cambiaba pañales y daban de comer. En el otro, se despertaron por un tremendo grito. Salieron al corredor. Los gritos continuaron; los recién levantados, los siguieron. Todo ello venía de la habitación de la señorita Westinghouse. Archie se puso muy nervioso. De un somatón, abrió la puerta. Encontró a su prometida retorciéndose del dolor. Stear corrió a buscar al médico que todavía estaba en la casa. Entre el elegante y las damas, la levantaron y llevaron a la cama. Candy hacía sus ademanes de enfermera. Logró calmarla un poco. El galeno entró. Le pidió a la prometida del inglés que se quedadara y a los demás, como era costumbre, los sacó de la habitación. Adentro, se hacían preguntas y se respondían. Afuera, un caballero se desesperaba y los demás lo intentaban tranquilizar. Tarea imposible. Se preguntaban por qué sucedían cosas como estas por las noches. Treinta minutos pasaron. El médico salió indicando que todo estará bien. Las instrucciones fueron mantenerse recostada por una semana. Una semana más se atrasa la boda. El novio, en contra de todos los consejos por parte de sus parientes, se quedó con la paciente del momento.

Ella se despertó con Archie a su lado. Aprovechó a darle un beso. Él se movió sin despertarse. A Elly le urgió usar el privado. Con cuidado, se levantó. El caballero abrió los ojos. No verla ahí lo pudo muy nervioso.

¡Elly! ¡Elly!

Dime, Archie. – Desde la puerta.

¿Qué haces? – Se levantó a traerla de vuelta a la cama.

Fui al baño. – En brazos del caballero.

Bueno, pero la próxima vez me avisas. Yo te llevaré.

Hay cosas que puedo hacer sola, Archie.

Yo te llevaré… no dije que iba a quedarme contigo… jajajaja… aunque me sentiría mejor.

¡Archie! – Se sonrojó.

El médico dejó instrucciones claras.

Lo sé.

¿Qué te pasó?

Me desperté con ganas de ir al baño. Me levanté. Iba en camino cuando sentí un dolor muy fuerte. Me senté en el suelo y grité sin poder controlarlo. Siento haber despertado a todos.

No te preocupes. Lo importante es que están bien.

¿Ellos saben lo del bebé?

Supongo que Candy lo sabe. Ella se quedó con el médico, ¿recuerdas?

Sí. Ella no dirá nada. Es una profesional. ¿Sabes? Me felicitó. Nos deseo mucha felicidad.

Con razón.

¿Con razón?

Ella fue la única que no me discutió la decisión de quedarme aquí.

Es muy sabia. Me gustó encontrarte conmigo. Me hace sentirme mejor. No quiero que te vayas. ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

No creo que pueda. Dentro de unas horas, Albert se enterará de lo sucedido y no creo que me lo permita.

Pues lo haces a escondidas. Vienes cuando todos se vayan a dormir y te vas antes que despierten.

No sé. No quiero arriesgarme.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Nos obligará a casarnos lo antes posible? Jajajaja…

Jajajaja… Eso sí, ¿verdad?

Eso me acuerda. – Mostró tristeza en su voz.

…

Tendremos que esperar más para casarnos.

Esperaremos una semana más.

Si no puedo levantarme… lo más probable es que se me note demasiado.

Nos casamos aquí la próxima semana. Y por darse cuenta, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que se darán cuenta tarde o temprano.

¡Archie!

Candy y Terry se desaparecieron después de la primera comida del día. Salieron a montar. Llegaron a un muelle. Tomaron un bote hasta otro muelle. Se bajaron. Caminaron otro poco. Escogieron un lugar para sentarse y platicar. Hablaban sobre su vida juntos.

¿Te molesta vivir en Nueva York?

Donde estés tú, voy yo.

¿Eso quiere decir que te vendrás conmigo a las giras? – Expresó con un poco de desconfianza.

Bueno… - Bajó la mirada. – Eso, si es que quieres. Si no, puedo quedarme en Nueva York. - Algo desilusionada.

Me encanta que te vengas conmigo. – Se acerca a besarla. Continuó con voz bajita hablando cerca del oído de la dama. – Me encantará hacer el amor contigo en todos los ambientes de nuestro hogar, en mi camerino, en el escenario, en nuestro vagón en los trenes, en las habitaciones de los hoteles y en cualquier otro lugar siempre y cuando seas mía… solo mía.

Terry… nos… no… nos… pueden… ver… Alguien puede ver…

Nadie está por aquí. No nos verán y no nos escucharán.

Terminando la frase, Terry recostaba a Candy sobre la manta sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. Al dejarla horizontal, sus manos acariciaron sus caderas. Luego, navegaron hacia su vientre y su abdomen. Subió la caricia hasta llegar a los senos de la dama. Les daba círculos. Ella abrió sus piernas, permitiendo a las de él colocarse en medio. Podía sentir la hombría crecer. Él le dio vuelta y la dejó encima.

Levántate. Siéntate un poco más abajo, cerca de mis rodillas. – Le decía suavemente, mientras la ayudaba a hacer lo que le pedía. A punto de hablar estaba ella; él le indicó silencio. – Solo quiero escucharte gemir, jadear y respirar. Quiero contemplarte… - Ella asintió. Él continuó. – Abre los botones uno a uno despacio. – La mirada masculina bajaba con cada ojal desatado. Llegó a la cintura. – Bájalo de tus hombros. Déjame ver tus tetas. – Candy se sorprendió ante la palabra usada por Terry, pero siguió sus instrucciones. – Acarícialas. Dales vueltas en círculos. Eso… Eso… Toma tus pezones… endurécelos…

¿Cómo?

Pellízcalos. Anda… hazlo hasta que las puntas me saluden… Eso… Eso… - Ella comenzaba a respirar más fuerte. – Eso… juega con tus tetas. Levántalas y déjalas caer… Preciosas… Son preciosas, Candy… Tú eres hermosa, Candy… Sigue jugando con ellas… - El castaño comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia su pantalón. Zafó el botón y bajó su cremallera. Sacó su miembro de su ropa interior. Estaba erguido con dirección hacia ella. Él lo tomó entre una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse. – Mi pene te admira… Mírame, Candy… Mírame… tocarme… tócate también…

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban. Los ojos se encontraban sin tapujos, pero con deseo. Estaba más encendida que una antorcha y no comprendía cómo era posible sentirse así dejando por un lado su sentido de pudor. Verlo a él excitarse, la excitaba a ella. Ambos se consolaban a sí mismos juntos. El hombre dejó su miembro por un lado para enfocarse en sobar la parte sensible femenina a través de su ropa interior. Al sentir su humedad, con gran habilidad, le arrancó la pieza de tela. En este momento, él volvió a darle otra serie de instrucciones.

Toma mi falo con tus manos. Has lo que he hecho yo… Eso… más… más… rápido… rápido… despacio… despacio… - Tomaron su tiempo para complacerse el un al otro. – Rápido… más rápido… despacio… despacio… apriétalo… apriétalo… Eso… Eso… gime… gime… gime más…

Ambos llegaron al primer climax de su encuentro. El semen corrió por las manos de la rubia. La juventud les ayudó para empezar una segunda vuelta a los pocos minutos. Esta vez, la señorita estaba recostada sobre su espalda y él encima de ella. Se dedicó a moverse sobre ella para que sus pechos y partes íntimas se rozaran. Se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos. Saber que la rubia jadeaba a cada cierto roce, lo incitaba y lo hacía con más ahínco.

Ahh… Eso… Candy… Eso… gime…

Haaa…

Escucharte jadear me encanta.

Terry…

Sí… dí mi nombre…

Terry… Terry…

Así, Candy…

Terry… - Con hambre en su tono de voz ella le habló. – Terry, te quiero sentir… quiero sentir más…

Está bien… ¿quieres más? Te lo doy.

Comenzó a tocarla por todo el cuerpo. Se cambió de posición. Tomó su saco para sentarse recostado en el tronco de un árbol. La levantó y la colocó sobre sus piernas nuevamente quedando su virilidad a las puertas de la gloria. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfocarse abajo, se enfocó arriba. Con su boca, jugó, chupó y mordió ambos pechos por turnos. Lamía sus pezones con delicia.

Dame más, Terry… Ahhh… Dame más…

Entonces, los glúteos de la dama fueron masajeados casi a profundidad. Inclusive llegó a tocar su lado posterior. Dio un grito bajo al sentirlo.

Terry… más… más…

No…

Más… más… dame más…

No puedo…

Quiero sentirte adentro de mí…

Hacía todo lo posible para complacerla. La volteó otra vez. La puso de rodillas y la dobló. Ella se apoyó en sus brazos y, de repente, percibió algo inesperado. La lengua masculina lamía entre las piernas femeninas. Ella se relajó. Comenzó a expresar sus instintos de forma verbal sin poder emitir una palabra congruente. Solo exclamaba su nombre de vez en cuando.

Terry…

Sí… dime mi nombre… Di que soy el único en tu vida…

Eres… eres… el ú… nico en mi vida…

Lo soy…

Entra en mí… te necesito adentro…

¿Segura?

Sí… Apúrate…

Así lo hizo olvidándose de la promesa hecha a Albert de no tocarla hasta casarse. Pero ¿qué importaba ya si se casaban pronto? Todas las restricciones y todas las inhibiciones se fueron con el viento. La entrega fue emocionante, traviesa, apasionada y, además, llena de amor.

Terry…

Candy…

Ahh…

Grita mi nombre… grita…

Terry… - Pronunció la voz femenina con gran pasión y con gran volumen.

Terminaron la faena. Ella se recostó sobre su abdomen y él sobre ella. Sus cuerpos estaban extasiados y cansados. El actor se dio vuelta. La jaló para que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Las respiraciones comenzaban a bajar de ritmo.

Stear también estaba pasando sus momentos privados con Emy. Estaban a punto de comenzar cuando ella salió corriendo. Él la persiguió. La pudo ver desahogar un malestar inesperado.

¿Estás bien?

Sí. No sé que me pasó.

Comiste algo que te hizo mal, de seguro.

Lo más probable.

¿Quieres seguir lo que estábamos haciendo antes?

Prefiero salir a pasear. No me siento muy… muy…

Sensual… - Le susurró el caballero. – Eso es imposible. Siempre eres sensual.

Salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Se sentaron en una de las bancas. La tarde comenzaba a caer y los colores del cielo cambiaron de tonalidad. La temperatura comenzó a bajar. Emy se abrazó a Stear. Él le respondió al pasarle su brazo por encima del hombro.

Me alegra que vayamos a ver a mi papá como primera cosa.

Sé perfectamente que te hace falta.

Mucha…

Si quieres esperamos a que podamos casarnos frente a todos.

No… Eso no… A menos…

A menos ¿qué?

A menos que tu lo quieras así.

Te amo. Lo sabes. Al comienzo de nuestra relación, no quise ver lo serio a lo que llegaríamos. Pero hemos llegado a un punto en el que me da lo mismo si nos casamos ahora o después. Bueno… hay una excepción.

¿Excepción?

Te diré esto, pero no le cuentes a nadie.

¿Qué? Ya me tienes curiosa.

Creo que voy a ser tío.

¿Tío?

Creo que Elly está embarazada. Lo de la otra noche fue muy sospechoso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Creo que Elly está embarazada. Lo de la otra noche fue muy sospechoso.

Pregúntale a Candy.

Ella no dirá nada. Especialmente porque la atendió como enfermera. Es muy profesional y discreta.

Si es así, los felicito. Se ve que se aman.

Como nosotros nos amamos… - Susurró Stear. Luego, dijo. – Nosotros también podemos tener nuestra familia.

La tendremos. ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

Muchos…

¿Muchos?

Unos seis…

¡Seis!

Bueno… el número no me importa… me importan otras cosas…

Como…

Como estas… - La comienza a besar.

Comencemos…

¿Ahora?

Ahora…

Continuaron sus actividades románticas antes de ir a cenar. Esa noche pasó sin imprevistos. El nuevo día iba bien hasta que Emy volvió a devolver la comida. Con mucha discreción, le habló al médico. Él la revisó. Otra dama embarazada en ese hogar. Después, fue a buscar a su prometido. Le dio la noticia muy emocionada. No le dijeron a nadie. Los días seguían pasando. Los caballeros trabajaban y las damas se cuidaban entre ellas. Terry había optado por plantearle un negocio a Albert: una escuela de teatro en Chicago. Hizo los conectes para que Robert y Albert se comunicaran y comenzaran a elaborar el proyecto. Por eso, el castaño comenzó a juntarse con ellos en la oficina.

El galeno revisó a Elly. Ella estaba decepcionada porque tendría que quedarse en cama otra semana más. Atrasar otra semana más la boda era inevitable. Los eventos de esa semana dieron otro giro más. Muy calladita la boca, Anthony y Tamy se enteraron que serían padres. A diferencia de los hermanos Cornwell, ellos le contaron a Albert y Catherine sobre el evento. Para mientras, el magnate y su esposa ya sospechaban de todos.

Los efectos de nuestro encerramiento han sido…

Reproductivos…

Jajajaja… Sospechas lo mismo que yo…

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Archie está muy sospechoso, Stear también…

A pesar de mis advertencias, Terry ha estado con Candy.

¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? – Preguntó con cuidado.

Me da gusto que todos estén felices.

Stear se quedará a vivir en la capital, ¿verdad?

Eso pienso. Nos convendrá tener a un miembro de la familia allá por eso de los negocios.

Pero te hará falta… Candy también…

También, pero así es la vida…

Las damas se juntaban durante las tardes para platicas. Catherine las acompañaba al momento en el que su hijo dormía. Lo hacían en el cuarto de Elly. A Emy se le salió sobre su embarazo. La felicitaron. Como en todas las reuniones de mujeres en las que dos han pasado o están pasando por la misma experiencia, obligatoriamente, tienen que hablar de ello.

Catherine, ¿cómo le hiciste con las náuseas? Eso me está matando…

Prueba comer pan y tomar agua lo más fría posible. Eso me ayudó a mí.

Puedes probar algunos ejercicios de respiración. – Intervino Candy.

Probaré lo que sea…

Yo no tuve las náuseas mucho tiempo. – Elly expresó.

¡Ah! ¿Así que sí estás embarazada? – Emy preguntó. – No nos habías dicho nada.

Tenemos a tres mujeres embarazadas aquí… - Tamy dijo.

¿Quién más está embarazada?

Yo.

¡Tamy! Te felicito.

Solo faltas tú, Candy.

¿Yo?

Sí. ¿Qué esperas?

Pues… - Bajó la mirada.

¿Vas a tener bebé también?

Eso creo, pero no he hablado con el médico. Solo lo sospecho.

Eres enfermera. Deberías poderlo identificar.

No he tenido mi período.

¿Desde cuándo?

Me tocaba hace un mes.

¡A llamar al doctor!

Catherine salió corriendo por el médico. Revisó a todas las damas. Efectivamente, la rubia estaba de encargo también. Regresó a la habitación dónde se encontraban todas las damas. Entró un poco pálida y con ojos grandes.

¡Lo estás!

Sí… ¿Cómo se lo digo a Terry?

Estará feliz. Stear me abrazó feliz.

Con Archie fue igual.

Albert se quedó sentado como quince minutos sin decir nada. Quedó muy impactado.

Terry es muy impredecible. Me preocupa…

Ya verás que todo estará bien. Lo que sí no podemos hacer es seguir posponiendo las bodas. Sus padres se enojarán muchísimo.

Mi padre está feliz. Le encantaría estar aquí conmigo. – Comentó Elly.

Cenaron todos juntos excepto por Archie y Elly. Candy incitó a Terry a salir a los jardines.

Terry, dame un beso. – Siguió la instrucción.

Candy…

Terry, tengo algo que decirte, pero tengo un poco de miedo.

¿Me dejaste de tener confianza?

No.

¿Entonces?

Es algo delicado…

Me empiezas a preocupar. ¿Qué? Dilo ya. – Le exigió.

Es… es… es que yo… yo… yo…

¡Dilo!

¡No me presiones! ¿No ves cuán nerviosa estoy?

Perdóname. Solo dilo rápido.

Estoyembarazada ¿quépiensas?

¿Cómo?

Sí, eso… vamosaserpapás…

¿Cómo? Dilo un poco más despacio.

Es…toy…em…ba…ra…za…da…

¡Ah! Me habías asustado. Pensé que estabas enferma o algo así… Si solo estás embarazada… - Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Pasaron unos minutos.

Terry… Terry… - Él la miraba sin parpadear. – Terry… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Eeee…

¿Estás enojado?

Eeee…

¡Terry! - Le gritó.

¡Qué! ¿Cómo?

Terry, dime algo…

No lo puedo creer. Albert me va a matar.

¡Albert me va a matar! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¡Albert me va a matar! Enfócate en lo importante, Terry. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Sí, lo escuché. Albert me va a reclamar… Se lo prometí… Albert…

¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Te lo dije. Me hizo prometerle que esto no sucedería. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Te lo tenía que decir a ti primero. Es tu hijo; no de Albert.

¡Eso espero!

¡Terry! – Muy ofendida, se levantó y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Llegó llorando a la casa. Entró hecha un bólido. Subió las gradas y se fue a su cuarto a llorar. La pareja que ya eran padres la vieron pasar. Catherine fue tras ella después de evitar que fuera su esposo quien saliera detrás de la rubia. Tocó la puerta.

¡Candy! Soy Catherine. Abre, por favor.

¿Vienes sola?

Sí.

Entra. – Le abrió la puerta. La dejó entrar y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo Terry?

Le dije.

¿Y?

Solo me habló de Albert.

¿Qué?

De que Albert lo iba a matar, que le había hecho no se qué promesa.

¿Te dijo algo del bebé?

¡Nada!

¿Nada?

Nada… - Se echó a llorar buscando consuelo en Catherine.

Minutos después, Terry entraba por la puerta. Albert lo llamó.

¡Terry!

Albert, ahora no.

Ahora, Terry. – Dijo muy seriamente.

Albert, tengo que buscar a Candy.

Ven. Hablemos. – Entraron a la oficina. - ¿Qué pasó? Candy entró llorando a la casa.

¿Dónde está?

Asumo que está en su cuarto.

Tengo que irme.

No hasta que hablemos. Responde. ¿Qué sucedió?

Albert, somos amigos. Pero esta vez, primero hablaré con ella.

Está bien. Ve. Pero espero que me cuentes antes de irte a dormir.

Te aseguro que serás el primero en saber lo que pasa. Sin embargo, no te puedo prometer nada para esta noche. En todo caso, talvez mañana.

Está bien. Espero que puedas resolverlo rápidamente.

Tocó la puerta de la rubia. Catherine salió sin decir nada y, en contra de los deseos de Candy, dejó pasar al actor.

Candy…

Déjame…

Candy, hablemos.

Habla con Albert primero. Talvez, si lo haces, no te matará…

Candy, por favor. – Se acercó a su cama donde estaba ella recostada. – Quiero decirte algo.

Dilo y vete.

Gracias. Me has hecho muy feliz. Esperaré a mañana a que te tranquilices para hablar. – Se levantó para retirarse.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

Te dije. Porque me has hecho feliz. Feliz al aceptarme como tu pareja, al aceptarme como tu prometido, en tu cama…

Terry…

Este bebé es un símbolo de que me aceptas en toda tu vida.

Al día siguiente, esa pareja comenzó a bajar a comer con los demás. Por lo sucedido, las damas sabían sobre los embarazos de las otras, pero los caballeros no sabían que el otro también estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Cada uno estaba conciente del propio y no del de los otros. La plática del desayuno fue acaparada por las mujeres. Hablaban de mareos, hambre, antojos, médicos y cualquier otro tema relacionado con embarazos. Archie, Stear y Terry se sintieron aludidos. Sin embargo, solo Anthony decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Familia, les aviso que Tamy y yo vamos a ser papás.

¡Felicidades! – Dijo Stear. – Nosotros también. Y, con perdón tuyo, Archie…

Sí… sí… nosotros también. – Archie interrumpió.

Este… - Terry volteó a ver a Candy antes de hablar. Ella asintió. – Nosotros…

¡Terry! Lo prometiste… - Espetó Albert.

Lo sé. Por un lado, lo siento… Más bien, no. No lo siento. Estoy feliz. Ahora, más que nunca, se celebrará nuestra boda esta semana no importa que pase. Solamente esperaremos a mejores noticias para irnos a Nueva York. Quiero irme con mi familia.

Está bien. – Albert resignado. - Ese día ya llegará. George está con tu padre Emy. El juicio ha terminado. Dentro de unas semanas darán sentencias.

¿Seguro? ¿Cómo está mi papá?

Está bien. A eso de las 10 de la mañana, está esperando tu llamada.

Podremos hablar… - Comenzó a llorar. – Hace tanto no le hablo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle.

Emy habló con su papá. Le contó de todo un poco. Incluso le contó sobre su embarazo y su boda. El padre la escuchó muy feliz. Se resigno a que había hecho las cosas al revés. Eso no importaba, su niña estaba feliz y segura. Solo se lamentaba no poder estar con ella el día de su casamiento. Comprendía la premura.

Pasaron unos días. La casa se encontraba en un revuelo exagerado por los preparativos para esas 4 bodas. La noche anterior, la velada fue muy agradable y tranquila. En la mañana, se juntaron las damas en una habitación para vestirse y prepararse. En otra, los caballeros lo hacían. Durante ese tiempo, los sirvientes hacían cambios en las habitaciones. Llevaban de un lugar a otro las pertenencias de las damas. Desde esa noche, compartirían las habitaciones de sus esposos.

Los vestidos eran sencillos y algunos ya eran más flojitos por las barriguitas más pronunciadas. El maquillaje solo enfatizaba las virtudes faciales de las damas y el cabello era el marco perfecto para cada carita femenina. Para los ramos, cada novia había salido al jardín a escoger las flores que les gustaba. Candy llevaba un ramo de Dulce Candy. Las demás gustaron por flores rosadas, celestes o amarillo claro. Todas, emocionadas, se apoyaban con la finalidad de no llorar y no arruinar su arreglo personal.

Los caballeros se vistieron con trajes de etiqueta y camisas blancas. Terry, quien empacó rápidamente, no olvidó empacar uno solo por si acaso se le daba el milagrito de conquistar a su pecosa a tal punto de llegar al compromiso. Nunca se imaginó que el fin se representaría con un par de argollas y no un mero diamante. Los demás caballeros también, pero a diferencia del actor, ellos estaban en su casa y en ella tienen todo lo necesario.

Llegó la hora de la boda. Caminaron por el corredor. Llegaron a las gradas. Lo que vieron llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos. En la primera planta, estaban los padres de tres de ellas. Bajaron las gradas para abrazarse. Al separarse, tomaron el brazo correspondiente. Entraron al salón bellamente arreglado. Ahí, se encontraban los hermanos de Tamy y los padres de Terry. Como faltaban pocas semanas para todo terminar, decidieron hacer presencia. Todos se hospedan en la casa de los Andley. Si antes la casa estaba llena, ahora estaba a punto de reventar.

Las ceremonias se llevaron a cabo. Al terminar, un delicioso almuerzo.

Elly, hija, te ves preciosa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Papá, perdóname. – Lloró en los protectores brazos de su padre. – Me vine…

Tranquila hija. Yo sé por qué lo hiciste. Deja el pasado. El futuro es más importante. Mi nieto será el niño más consentido. – Volteó a ver a Archie. - Dos cosas, Archie.

Sí, Señor Westinghouse…

Bueno, tres. Uno, dime Mathiew.

Está bien.

Dos, una recomendación: cuida a mi hija.

La protegeré con mi vida.

Tres, una advertencia: si vuelve a llorar por ti, te la verás conmigo.

Es… está bien… - Respondió nerviosamente.

Felicidades, Mathiew. – Dijo el señor Whitmore.

Gracias, Oliver. Estoy emocionado por el nacimiento de mi nieto.

Se te nota. Eso de ser abuelo es fascinante. Igual estoy yo.

¿De qué hablas?

Mi hija también va a ser madre. A Stear le hablé anoche, cuando vine. Le hice la misma advertencia…

Jajajaja… ser padre es ser padre… jajajajaja…

Señor Moore, esperamos que usted se nos una al club de los abuelos.

Algún día será…

¿Papá? – Dijo Tamy con un poco de miedo. Se separó de sus hermanos tomada de la mano de Anthony.

Hija, nadie te está presionando. Será en el momento adecuado.

Papá, yo… yo…

No tendrá que esperar mucho, Robert. – Intervino Anthony.

¿Qué? – Dijeron los hermanos.

Papi, Anthony y yo vamos a ser papás. ¿No te da gusto?- Le preguntó con una mirada llena de alegría y esperanza.

Mi amor, me da gusto. Solo no me lo esperaba. – Ante unos ojos repletos de ilusión, no pudo decir nada. Vio de reojo a sus hijos varones. – Deténganse. Anthony es el esposo de su hermana y el padre de su sobrino.

Se merece una paliza, papá…

¡No! – Tamy se paró frente a Anthony para defenderlo. – Si eso quieren, tendrán que pasar encima de mí.

Calma, calma, hija. No harán nada a menos que quieran que algunos detalles salgan a la luz. – Se hicieron para atrás. Nada como un padre o una madre para conocer bien a sus hijos. Los tres aceptaron la situación porque no había más remedio y, ante las miradas felices de sus hijas, no tenían nada que hacer.

Otra ronda de felicitaciones. Mucha alegría se compartió. A eso de media tarde, Candy salió corriendo a media plática con sus nuevos suegros.

¡Muy maleducada! – Dijo Richard.

Ella no es maleducada, Richard. - Eleanor intervino. - Algo tuvo que haberle pasado. Talvez algo le cayó mal o está así por los nervios. No todos los días se casa una con el amor de su vida.

Tienes razón. ¿Viste cómo comía durante el almuerzo? – No dijo nada sobre el segundo comentario. Solo pensó en la ilusión de juventud. Sonrió por recordarla, Eleanor vestida de novia…

Sí, la vi… - Se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, pensaba ella, a Eleanor. - Esperemos a que regrese Terry y preguntamos por ella. No esperaron mucho. – Hijo, te felicito.

Gracias, mamá.

Han de estar muy contentos. ¿Qué opina el Señor Andley? Espero no se haya enojado mucho.

¿De qué hablas, Eleanor? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Richard…

Él dio su permiso para que se casaran. ¿Por qué iba a desaprobar algo ahora?

Richard, no es eso. Terry, ¿habrá algo para decirnos?

No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo tajante.

Creo que lo hay, hijo. O… ¿serán suposiciones mías?

No sé que tienes en tu cabecita, pero deja las cosas así.

¿Por qué? A mí me harías muy feliz.

¿De qué hablan los dos? - Intervino Richard.

Bueno… - Respondió Terry al darse cuenta que no valía de nada quedarse callado. - Vas a ser abuelo tú también, padre. – Dijo antes de que su madre lo delatara.

¡Hijo!

Ya es tarde para comentarios, Richard. – Abrazó a Terry. – Felicidades, hijo.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada en contra de lo sucedido. El embarazo de todas las mujeres de la casa al mismo tiempo se sobreponía a cualquier cosa. Además, cada pareja se veía feliz. Las siguientes semanas fueron las últimas en familia por parte Andley. Archie y Elly son los únicos en quedarse. Anthony se va al campo, Stear a la capital y Candy a Nueva York.

Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Catherine.

Estoy algo triste. Desde mañana, la casa se sentirá muy vacía.

Cada uno se va a vivir su vida, igual que tú.

Lo sé. Me harán mucha falta.

Vendrán para tu cumpleaños.

No será lo mismo.

Te comprendo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me escapé antes de nuestra boda?

Sí.

Lloraba porque mi padre ya no estaba; me sentía sola. Lloraba porque tu…

No lo digas… Te amo…

Y lloraba porque no sabía que venía. Cuando me encontraste me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

¿Como qué?

Me di cuenta que me amabas. De lo contrario, no me hubieras buscado.

Te amo. – La besó.

También supe que yo iba a estar bien… mejor dicho… íbamos a estar bien. Cosa que se confirmó el día en que nos enteramos de mi embarazo. ¿Te das cuenta que el comienzo no es el final?


	16. Chapter 16

Epílogo de la familia

* * *

Archie estaba en su oficina a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Para su sorpresa, su esposa entró por la puerta. No venía sola. Entraron Rose, Joseph y la pequeña Rita. Rose, la mayor, era la más inquieta de los tres. Organizaba los desórdenes familiares para no decir que eran las reuniones familiares. A ella le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con música, baile, comida… A Joseph le gusta el arte. Iba a Nueva York cada verano. Se quedaba con Candy y con Terry, quienes tenían una contraparte para este chiquillo. Los dos primos iban y venían por la ciudad acompañados por una niñera por supuesto. La pequeña se les coló. No era más que una niñita de 3 años. El hijo le superaba por un poco más de 10 años. Cuando nació, les tocó comprar todo nuevamente.

Cuando el médico les informó sobre este último embarazo, papá y mamá se quedaron impresionados, sin palabras. Una conversación con muy pocas líneas, pero duró mucho tiempo. Los silencios eran largos.

Señores Cornwell, serán padres nuevamente.

Eeehhh…

¿Está seguro, doctor? Eso no es posible.

Lo es, señora. Lo es.

¿No será otra cosa?

Señora, o está enferma o está embarazada… Creo que lo segundo es mejor…

El doctor tiene razón, mi amor. – Archie apoyó.

Bueno… - Expresó ella con preocupación. Se volteó a su esposo. - ¿Estás contento?

Lo estoy. Imagínate, ahora tienes muchas cosas por preparar. – Dirigió una pregunta al galeno. - ¿Cuándo nacerá?

Faltan 7 meses, un poco menos.

Tendremos que adecuar la casa, comprar una cuna, el cambiador… ropita… - Los ojos ensoñadores delataban el gusto por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Durante ese embarazo, las reuniones familiares se llevaron a cabo en Boston. Las otras familias estaban felices cuando fueron al nacimiento de la niña. Se presentaron con regalos delicados y femeninos. Es la menor de todos los primos y se inclinaba por el aire libre.

El padre detuvo su trabajo, subió la vista y saludó a su familia. Estaban listos para tomar el tren hacia Nueva York. Ahí se juntarían con Stear y su familia. De ahí, a Chicago.

Stear, por su parte, manejaba las oficinas de los Andley en la capital estadounidense. Las cosas comenzaron a marchar mejor una vez se estabilizaron las relaciones dentro del ambiente político. Los hijos de ambos les sacaban canas verdes. Principalmente pequeño quien siempre se exponía a peligros innecesarios, como les llamaba su madre, por andar haciendo no sé qué experimentos. La dama, al buscar ayuda por parte de su esposo, únicamente recibió carcajadas. Le contó varias de sus anécdotas de pequeño, las burlas de su hermano y las empapadas con Candy. Eso le hizo gracia a ella, pero no justificaba la falta de intervención. Claro, el tiro le salió por la culata. En vez de no hacer más experimentos, el pequeño y su padre comenzaron a hacerlos juntos. En más ocasiones de los deseadas terminaron con alguno que otro agujero en su ropa, sin contar el sin número de veces que llegaron con su ropa extremamente sucia y la destrucción de muebles sacrificados en nombre de la ciencia.

Generalmente, los fines de semana los dedicaba a pasarlos en familia. Pero el mejor momento fue cuando llegó al medio día a su casa de forma sorpresiva. Almorzaron juntos. El sábado a la hora del desayuno, ambos le propusieron a sus hijos un viaje de vacaciones.

Mi amor, hablé con Terry hace unos días. Me contó que Nueva York está muy bonita.

El clima debe estar delicioso.

Lo está. Los primillos de este par de niños que tenemos enfrente comienzan sus vacaciones esta semana.

Igual que nosotros, papá.

¿De verdad? - Fingiendo inocencia.

Sí. Te lo juro. El próximo lunes no habrán clases ya.

¿En serio? Ve, pues…

Nos encantaría ir con nuestros primos, papá.

Ahh… Mi amor, tenemos mucho que hacer… - Le guiña a su esposa.

Muchas cosas. No recordaba que comenzaban las vacaciones de los niños… - Con un tono de aflicción. – Supongo que haremos arreglos para hacer algo en la ciudad.

¿La ciudad? – Dijo el pequeñito con tristeza.

Sí, aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer. Verás que nos entretendremos.

Es que yo pensé que…

¿Qué?

No… nada…

Papá… - Intervino el mayor. – Papi, no sé si te parece mi idea.

¿Cuál?

Está bien, nos quedamos esta semana para mientras haces arreglos para ir a verlos.

No sé, no sé..

Papá, por favor…

Mmmm… Chicos, ¿les gustaría ir de vacaciones a casa de tía Candy?

¡Sí! - Gritaron los dos muy emocionados.

Bien. Tienen dos horas para preparar su maleta. Salimos a las doce del día.

¡Qué! ¡Hoy!

Sí, ahora mismo. Vayan.

Las doncellas habían preparado casi todo excepto por unas últimas cosas. Los chiquillos corrieron a terminar de llenar sus maletas. A la hora prevista, estaban todos metidos en su vagón del tren con dirección a Nueva York. Pasaron dos semanas fabulosas en la compañía de la familia Grandchester. No fueron solo ellos. Terminó siendo una reunión familiar. Se supone que no llegarían al mismo tiempo, pero todos terminaron coincidiendo.

En esa misma excursión, Tamy anunció su nuevo embarazo. Con este serán 7 hijos. Anthony estaba feliz por la noticia. Al haber sido hijo único y haber perdido a sus padres tan pronto en la vida, él deseaba tener una familia grande. Le encantaba no estar solo. La compañía lo hacía sentirse bien. Su esposa lo entendía. Ella no quería una familia tan grande necesariamente, pero quería que su hija no fuera única como ella. Ese fue el comienzo. Por alguna razón, dejó de serlo y se convirtieron en lo que eran hoy; una familia feliz y de campo. Aprovechan este viaje para hacer alguna que otra compra. Los planes comenzaron a hacerse. Al momento de regresar, aumentarán el espacio de vivienda.

Eran muy unidos. Cuando llegaban las otras familias a visitarlos, pasaban el tiempo cabalgando, nadando en el río o de picnic por algún lugar pintoresco. Candy siempre visitaba a la señorita Pony hasta que murió. Nunca dejó de mandar regalos y apoyo financiero al orfanato. Tampoco dejó de visitar a la hermana María.

¡Tamy! Felicidades por la noticia.

Gracias.

¡Vaya que les abunda el tiempo!

¿Por qué lo dices, Elly?

Porque logran trabajar y viajar entre… - Dijo con picardía.

¡Elly! – Exclamó mientras se sonrojaba.

Dime que no es cierto.

Deja de avergonzarla… - Emy intervino. - ¿Qué tiene de malo tener 7 hijos?

Lo dices porque vas por el mismo camino.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Antes de regresar a sus hogares, le organizaron una fiesta de bebés. Mientras las damas disfrutaban del té y una conversación para todo público, los caballeros no hablaban de forma muy caballerosa.

¡Anthony, sí que te gusta la acción! ¿Cuántas veces a la semana te la tiras?

No te voy a contar los detalles, pero si te daré la razón.

¿En qué? – Dijo Stear.

En que me gusta.

Eso a todos nos gusta. Tener a mi mujer debajo mío sudando y gritando mi nombre me calienta… demasiado.

Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa… - Dijo Albert. - Es un regalito para todos mis sobrinos.

¡Regalo! – Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo que el magnate sacaba unos paquetes de su portafolio.

¿Qué es esto?

Espera y verás… - Le entregó a cada uno un paquete envuelto. Al recibirlo, cada uno lo abrió con mucha ilusión.

¡Ehhh! ¿Albert? – Stear le preguntó.

Es solo un regalito. Espero les sea útil. Eso es si sus esposas se lo permiten… Jajaja…

Has dejado ver mucho de tu vida íntima, Andley. – Terry le hizo ver.

No mucho, pero sí lo disfrutamos muchísimo.

¿Has hecho esto? – Preguntó Stear después de haber abierto el libro.

Sí… muy placentero…

Uhhh… esto me parece… me parece… ¿Crees que puedo hacer esto con Candy?

No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella. – Con picardía respondió.

¿Ya viste dónde tiene la mano el hombre en este… - Archie dijo.

¿Qué te parece este? Las piernas de ella sobre…

Creo que prefiero probar esta posición… Considero que la penetración es más profunda…

¿Piensas metérsela así?

Si me lo permite, lo haré…

Albert, ¿por qué nos regalaste este libro? – Preguntó Archie.

Solo para revivir alguna que otra llama de la pasión…

¡Qué delicado!

Te agradezco tu regalito, Andley. ¡Oye, Anthony! Este regalito talvez no te servirá o más bien… ya lo sabes… ¿eh?

Aunque no lo creas, Terry, aprenderemos mucho con esto… Si no concebimos más, por lo menos nos divertiremos. Ey, Albert, tú eres el único con una sola pequeñuela. ¿A caso, estas posiciones no te han ayudado?

Por la evidencia, no. Tengo la esperanza de tener más. Mientras eso sucede nosotros nos divertimos también. - La conversación continuó entre comentarios soeces y carcajadas.

Pasaron las vacaciones en familia en la casa Grandchester – Andley. Todos llegaron el día antes de la última presentación. Todos la presenciaron. Al día siguiente, despertaron a Terry temprano con toda la bulla que hacían todos. Los chiquillos, primos y primas, corrían por todo el jardín. Candy les trataba de llamar la atención a la calma o llevarlos a un lugar lejos de la ventana de la habitación principal. Para su infortunio, no le hicieron caso. De repente, la familia vio entrar a Terry al comedor con una cara desfigurada por el cansancio.

Lo siento, mi amor. No pude…

Tranquila… - Dijo de no muy buen humor.

¿Quieres café?

Está bien. – De forma tosca y seca. Tono con que continuaría sus conversaciones de la mañana.

Al siguiente día, todos se fueron de excursión a un lugar muy lindo al norte de la ciudad. Disfrutaron de un día lleno de aventuras. Los chiquillos mayores absorbieron el tiempo de los menores con juegos. Candy era una buena madre. Terry era un buen padre. Como familia asistían a la primera función de la temporada y a la última. De vez en cuando, la prensa les hacía pasar malos ratos. Les han inventado terceros en discordia, enfermedades, accidentes y muchas cosas mal. Temprano en su matrimonio, se dieron cuenta de la importancia de la comunicación. El único verdadero susto fue cuando en una ocasión él estaba de gira. Hubo un accidente en el tren en que viajaba. Pasaron ocho días sin tener noticias de su esposo. La preocupación aumentaba cada segundo. Ella estaba sentada frente a sus hijos llorando, según ella, disimuladamente cuando entró Terry por la puerta.

¿Candy? Al fin, estoy en casa…

¡Terry! - Saltó del sofá. Lo abrazó con mucho amor.

Le explicó lo sucedido. El tren se había arruinado en medio de la nada. Esperaron a que alguien llegara por ellos. De ahí, viajó hasta encontrar una ciudad en donde pudiera comprar un automóvil. Desde ahí, mandó un telegrama, el cual nunca llegó a su destino. Otros compañeros decidieron acompañarlo. Se turnaban en manejar. Llegaron en poco tiempo. Uno manejaba, otro dormía. Paraban en diversos lugares para comer. A todos les urgía llegar a su casa. Él tenía una idea del sufrimiento de su esposa por comentarios de sus niños. Ellos le contaron sobre la tristeza de mami y la preocupación de ellos al no poder ayudarla. Le dijeron que la abrazaron mucho durante esa semana. Al año siguiente, los adultos no se habían olvidado de la experiencia. La contaron al almuerzo de esa excursión. Todos se sorprendieron al no haberse enterado de esto antes. Todos reiteraron su apoyo a la pareja. La próxima vez que algo así sucediera, se prometieron estar ahí y hacer todo lo posible para que no pasara esto a ninguno. Si uno se perdía, todos buscarían.

Pasaron unas excelentes vacaciones. Albert tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse y vivir el momento. Después de haber entregado su regalo a los sobrinos, regresó a su habitación. Ahí, abrió su copia. Se le antojaron algunas posiciones. La cena fue amena. Se fueron a dormir. Él se acostó. Esperó a Catherine. Ella se acostó a su lado. El rubio se volteó, la comenzó a besar… La sedujo a pasar una noche fogosa.

Dos semanas más tarde, regresaron a Chicago. Siguieron trabajando como lo hacían normalmente. Ella regresó a trabajar durante las mañanas. Albert fue a la oficina de ella. Entró. La encontró tirada en el suelo otra vez. Llamaron al médico quien la examinó. Nuevamente, se enteraron del embarazo de Catherine de la misma manera. Se emocionaron.

¡Carino, no puede ser!

Lo es. El médico me lo dijo.

Al fin, mi amor, al fin. Otro bebé…

Se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo. Al llegar el momento del parto, los demás estaban felices por ellos. En el cuarto de hospital la pareja hablaba.

¿Te acuerdas de estar preocupado por el fin de tu vida?

Recuerdo lo que me dijiste.

¿Sí?

Me dijiste que ese día… el día que se iban a sus respectivas ciudades… que… ese era el comienzo de la nueva generación Andley, no el final.

¿Qué piensas?

Que tenías razón… Te amo…

Así, siguió su vida… así, siguieron sus vidas… así, comenzaban nuevamente…

* * *

**Mis queridos y queridas lectoras: **

**Primero, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa enorme por no haber colocado este último capítulo antes.**

**Porque los respeto muchísimo, les debo una explicación. Por un lado, me ha tocado trabajar un montón.**

**Por el otro, por mi salud he tenido que ahorar energías para mi trabajo. Mi trabajo me permite recurrir a **

**buenos médicos, buenos laboratorios y, por último, buenas medicinas. Ahora que estoy mejor de salud,**

**he comenzado a escribir otra historia, pero no está lista todavía. Alguno de estos días, la encontrarán ****publicada. **

**Segundo, les agradezco a todas las personas que han leído anónimamente la historia. **

**Un especial agradecimiento**

**para: Usagi13chiba, liliana, Monapecosa, Noemi Cullen y MfaVaRw por dejar sus reviews.**

**Los veré a la próxima.**

**TC GAN**


End file.
